A Viking and A Dragon In Corona
by Hero Time 81
Summary: What if Hiccup ran away with Toothless before facing the Monstrous Nightmare? What if Rapunzel was never taken by Gothel? What will happen when Hiccup and Toothless get shot down by the guards of Corona and are found in the forest by none other then the princess? And how will Stoick and the rest of Berk react when they meet Hiccup after 6 years?
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1: Goodbye, Berk

"…Leaving. We're leaving. Come on, bud. We're going on a little vacation…forever," said Hiccup as he arrived at the cove, his eyes scanning for the jet black dragon living there. He spots the Night Fury slowly walking towards him.

The dragon stopped in front of Hiccup and crooned, confused as if to say: "What's the matter?"

"We can't stay here, bud. I'm chosen to kill the Nightmare, but I can't do that! Who am I kidding, if I hadn't learnt all those things from you, I would've been dragon food by now," explained Hiccup as he petted Toothless. "We're leaving this place and we're never coming back. Not just for me, but for you as well. Sooner or later one of those Vikings is gonna find you and kill you, and I can't let happen. You are my best ad only friend."

Toothless purred at Hiccup's touch and looked at his human, and Hiccup knew what that look meant. "You know I'm with you."

"Okay, let's get out of here," said Hiccup as he got on Toothless' saddle and the Night Fury launched into the sky. "Let's hope my dad won't find the letter I left in front of the door until tomorrow."

"Let's hope," said an unknown voice and Hiccup looked around, but found nothing, and looked at his dragon with a surprised look.

"Toothless, was that you," Hiccup asked the Night Fury.

"We're hundreds of feet I the air. Who else could possibly be," asked Toothless, and Hiccup looked even more shocked.

"Wait, so you actually said those thing back at the cove? I thought I was going crazy by hearing strange voices," said Hiccup and looked at Toothless. "How is this possible?"

"It's because of our bond. You're the only Viking to have ever befriend a dragon," said Toothless.

"This is awesome," said Hiccup, amazed. "At least now I'll be able to understand you."

"Yeah, and let's not–," started Toothless, but stopped when he heard something crying, but Hiccup heard it as well.

"Is that crying," asked Hiccup and saw a small island bellow them. "Let's check it out, bud."

"But what if there are Vikings down there," asked Toothless in concern.

"Since when the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself is scared of Vikings," teased Hiccup.

"I'm not scared! I'm just looking out for you," said Toothless.

"Toothless, stop being a baby. I'm sure there's nothing wrong, now get us down there," said Hiccup firmly as he gestured to the island bellow them, which didn't appear to be inhabited as the only thing they saw was a thick forest.

"Okay, but if we get into trouble don't blame me," said Toothless, and the dragon flew towards the forest.

As Toothless landed, Hiccup got off the saddle and the crying was heard even louder and the former Viking walked towards the source of the sound, Toothless following close behind.

"Be careful," whispered Toothless.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," said Hiccup.

They walked for a few more minutes, until Hiccup noticed something wrapped in blankets.

"What have we got here," asked Hiccup as he carefully stepped forward and was shocked to see a crying baby girl. "Okay, I did not expect that."

"What is it, Hiccup," asked Toothless and looked at the baby wrapped in blankets. "Is that a hatchling?"

"Yeah, but where are her parents," asked Hiccup and that's when Toothless noticed something.

"Hey, there's a note on the blankets," said the dragon.

Hiccup looked at the note and read it.

"Abandoned. Whoever finds her, take care of her," said Hiccup and looked shocked.

"Abandoned? Who would abandon their own hatchling," asked Toothless just as surprised.

"I bet it's Vikings," said Hiccup and went to pick the baby up. "Well, it says who finds her to care take of her, and that's what we're gonna do."

"Are you sure about this," asked Toothless.

"Of course I am, bud. Come on, the more the merrier," said Hiccup.

"Okay, fine," said Toothless. "So, looks like you'll be her father from now on."

"And I'll be a much better father than Stoick," added Hiccup and he looked at the sky, and noticed it was almost dark. "Let's stay here for the night, bud. We'll continue our travel tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," said Toothless.

Hiccup picked up the baby girl and she stopped crying, and looked at Hiccup with her green eyes.

"What kind of people could abandon a cutie like you," Hiccup asked himself as he rubbed his finger on the baby's belly, which caused her to giggle much to his surprise.

"So, how are you gonna call her," asked Toothless as he fired a Plasma Blast at some chopped wood, making fire.

"I'm not sure. How about Mari," suggested Hiccup.

"Mari, huh? Not bad, I like it," said Toothless happily.

"Okay, let's eat and get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us," said Hiccup as he put Mari down on the ground near Toothless, and brought out some bread and fish from the bag he had tied to Toothless' saddle. Hiccup leaned against the Night Fury, picked Mari up, put her in his lap, and began feeding her.

After a few minutes, Hiccup, Toothless and Mari finished eating, and the Night Fury laid down, pulled Hiccup and Mari close, and closed his wings around them to keep them warm.

Meanwhile, back on Berk, Stoick the Vast was pacing around the village in search of Hiccup. As he couldn't find his son alone, he went to the blacksmith to his best friend, Gobber the Belch, who was exiting the forge.

"Gobber, thank Thor I found you," exclaimed Stoick in panic.

"What's wron', Stoick," asked Gobber.

"It's Hiccup! I can't find him anywhere," said Stoick. "I was wondering if you have seen him."

"Not since he was chosen to kill the Nightmare," said Gobber as he shook his head. "But I wouldn't worry too much. The lad always disappears into the woods after training and comes back at sundown."

"It's already past sundown," exclaimed Stoick.

"Okay, that's a problem. Maybe we should look for him," suggested Gobber.

"What do you think I've been doing for the past hour," asked Stoick and looked at Gobber. "You said he goes to the woods. Gather the teens. We'll cover more ground if we split up."

"You got it," said Gobber and went looking for the other teens.

A few minutes later, Gobber, along with Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, arrived at the entrance of the forest, where Stoick currently was standing.

"What's wrong, Chief," asked Fishlegs.

"Hiccup's gone missing. According to Gobber, he's been hanging around in the forest for the past couple of days. The seven of us are going to look for him," explained Stoick.

"Chief, I may have an idea where he might be," said Astrid and all eyes fell on her. "A few days ago, while I was practicing, I saw him heading for some cove. I tried to follow him, but lost him."

"Do you know where that cove is," asked Stoick.

"I might have an idea," replied Astrid.

"Do you think it has something to do with the letter left from Hiccup at the door," asked Fishlegs and everyone looked at him.

"There's a letter left from Hiccup? Why didn't you say anything," asked Stoick a little irritated.

"You didn't ask," answered Fishlegs and everyone face–palmed.

"Okay, in that case, the kids and I will search that cove. Gobber, you go take that letter," said Stoick.

"Actually, Chief, I thought it would be a good idea to take the letter with me and give it to you," said Fishlegs as he brought the letter out from his tunic.

"Give this thing," said Gobber as he snatched the letter from Fishlegs' hands and began reading.

" _Dad, I don't know how to say this, but I'm leaving Berk. I know this is the news you've been waiting for 15 years. I know that you and everyone in the village sees me as a mistake and that I'll never be good enough in anyone's eyes. You and everyone else hate me and always will, no matter how much I try, because I'm weak, scrawny, and just…different. I can't help the way I am, and you know what, I don't want to change just because you all think I'm some accident of nature. I've been treated like less than the dirt you walk on for way too long, and I'm done! i'm not sorry for who I am, Stoick. Get over it. I hate Berk, and I hate hurting dragons. I'd much rather betray my tribe then kill a misunderstood creature who has just as much right to live as the rest of us. That's my final goodbye. If you find it in your heart, if you even have one, let the dragons go. If that's not the kind of man you are, then give Astrid the kill, but know that I'll never forgive you. Take Snotlout as a heir. He'll be a much better chief than me even if he can't tell the difference between a yak and a sheep. Goodbye, Stoick,_

 _Hiccup_

No one could believe it. Hiccup had actually left Berk!

"He's gone," muttered Stoick.

To be continued…

 **Hey, everybody. This will be my first HTTYD/Tangled crossover story. I just want to say that this will be a Huccunzel story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update the story as often as possible. I'll see you all next time. Until then, have a nice day.**

 **R &R **


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: Shot Down & Found

It was early in the morning when Hiccup, Toothless and their new companion, Mari, woke up. They had a quick breakfast and Toothless launched into the sky and they flew right below the clouds.

"Well, guys, this is the first day of our new lives," said Hiccup.

"You got that right," said Toothless. "So which are we going anyway?"

"Let's continue south," said Hiccup.

"You know, if we continue that way, we'll be out of the archipelago," said Toothless.

"How do you know that," asked Hiccup as he continued hugging Mari.

"I've been out of it 2 or 3 times. There are a lot of cool places out there, even if dragons are almost never seen. The last time I was out of the archipelago the only dragon I saw was a Monstrous Nightmare, and I stayed for nearly 2 weeks," explained Toothless.

"Let's check out the places then. I just hope people don't kill dragons," said Hiccup.

"I've seen a lot of people and they didn't try to kill me. They just hid in fear," said Toothless.

"Toothless, everyone fears dragons," reminded Hiccup.

"Says the guy, who's riding the deadliest dragon of all," smirked Toothless.

"Okay, almost everybody," Hiccup corrected himself.

Toothless was about to say something, but just then an arrow flew past them.

"What the heck was that," asked Hiccup in paic, which caused Mari to start crying.

"Incoming," warned Toothless as a bola headed towards them.

The Night Fury tried to dodge it, but it was too late as the bola hit them, wrapping around Toothless' wings and tail, and throwing Hiccup and Mari off his saddle, and the trio started falling.

"TOOTHLESS," screamed Hiccup in horror as they neared the ground.

Toothless heard his rider's scream and managed to reach Hiccup and Mari, and the former Viking wrapped one arm around the dragon's neck.

Hiccup saw they were falling towards some tries and held onto Toothless tighter with his right arm, while still holding Mari with his left one.

Hiccup and Toothless closed their eyes, readying themselves for impact. They hit a couple of trees, but unfortunately, Hiccup hit his head on one tree, knocking him unconscious, which caused him to lose his grip on Toothless, and he and Mari fell down.

"NO," shrieked Toothless when he saw Hiccup's unconscious body and his daughter fall down helplessly. The Night Fury managed to stop his falling with his legs as he bounced of a tree and grabbed Hiccup by the tunic with his mouth just before hitting the ground.

A couple of minutes passed before Toothless slowly opened his eyes and looked for Hiccup and Mari. The dragon saw them not too far away from him and Toothless dragged his body towards them. The Night Fury sniffed his rider and relaxed when he heard a small groan coming from him, but Toothless didn't relax just yet as he looked at Mari and gasped when he saw a small cut on her left arm, and panicked even more when he noticed a much larger cut on Hiccup's forehead and saw blood leaking from behind his head. The Night Fury was about to start licking him when he heard the sounds of footsteps. Acting on instinct, he covered Hiccup and Mari with his wings, ready to protect them.

The footsteps neared them and Toothless was surprised to see a girl, who appeared to be around Hiccup's age. She had a very long blonde hair, and was wearing a pink dress. She wasn't wearing any shoes, but what caught Toothless' attention was the small green animal on her shoulder.

"Wow, so you must be that flying object the guards shot down," said Rapunzel in a soft voice, but Toothless kept his eyes narrowed. That was until a cry came from underneath the dragon's wings.

Toothless backed up a little and pressed his snout on Mari's chest, which appeared to calm her down.

Rapunzel looked at the dragon's movements and was surprised to see that the fire breathing reptile was acting so soft towards the baby. That was until she looked at the boy holding the baby and gasped when she saw that he was bleeding and walked towards him, but unfortunately, the Night Fury saw this and got in her way and growled.

"Good reptile, good reptile, please don't kill me," said Rapunzel, still softly, but with a little fear. "I just want to help this boy."

Toothless stopped growling, and looked at the girl curiously.

"You seem to care about him and the baby a lot. I can heal them, you have to believe me," said Rapunzel. "And we don't have much time. The guards are probably looking for you to kill you and your friends."

Toothless hesitated for a moment, but if this girl could help, he'll allow her near his rider and Mari, and moved back a little, but with slight difficulty as he was still wrapped in the bola's ropes.

"Thank you, but I should introduce myself. I'm Rapunzel, and I'm the Princess of Corona," said Rapunzel and she looked at ropes around the Night Fury. "It looks like you need help as well. Let me take care of these ropes."

By the tone of her voice, Toothless knew that she could be trusted, at least for now and let Rapunzel take care of the ropes around his body. When she was done, she leaned over Hiccup and Mari, and much to Toothless' confusion, she grabbed part of her hair and wrapped it around Mari's arm, and another part around Hiccup's head.

"Before I start healing them, I want to thank you for trusting me," said Rapunzel as she looked the Night Fury, before closing her eyes and started singing:

"Flower gleam and glow,

Let your power shine.

Make the clock reverse,

Bring back what once was mine.

Heal what has been hurt,

Change the fate's design.

Save what has been lost,

Bring back what once was mine.

What once was mine."

Toothless couldn't believe what he was witnessing. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The girl's haired just glowed while she sang.

Rapunzel opened her eyes and unwrapped her hair from Hiccup's head and Mari's arm, and Toothless just let his wings drop on the ground in shock when he saw that the cuts on Hiccup and Mari were gone.

"Your friend is still unconscious, but he'll recover after some sleep," said Rapunzel and Toothless nodded after getting over his shock.

There was a moment of silence, but it didn't last long as Rapunzel and Toothless heard voices coming from nearby.

"That thing must've fallen somewhere around here," said an adult voice, which Rapunzel immediately recognized.

"Oh no, that's my dad and the guards," she whispered loud enough for only Toothless to hear. "They're looking for you. You need to hide! No, wait. I'll take you to the castle."

The princess picked Hiccup up and laid him on the saddle on Toothless. She picked Mari up and wrapped an arm around the baby, and looked at Toothless.

"Follow me," said Rapunzel and she ran in the castle's direction, but she didn't get far before Toothless jumped in front of her and gestured at the saddle on his back. The princess knew what the dragon was trying to say and complied. She moved Hiccup's unconscious body a little bit forward and hopped on the saddle, and held on tight before Toothless started running like a panther through the forest towards the castle with Rapunzel directing him.

To be continued…

 **Hello, guys. I bet you didn't expect such a soon update. Well, here's the 2** **nd** **chapter. I hope you liked the way Toothless and Rapunzel met. I'm not sure when the chapter will come out, but it'll most likely be sometime in October. So, until next time, have a nice day.**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: Explanations

A couple of minutes passed and Rapunzel led Toothless to a secret entrance at the castle. The dragon had been sprinting like a panther through the forest for nearly 15 minutes, and was getting a bit tired with Rapunzel, Hiccup and Mari on his back.

"That was awesome! I didn't know you were that fast," said Rapunzel as she got off the saddle and went up to the entrance to open it. "Only I know about this entrance. I use it to sneak away from time to time."

She opened a door, revealing a staircase that led to an underground tunnel.

Toothless looked at the entrance and was luckily big enough for him to go through. They went through the door and walked through a tunnel.

When they reached the end of the tunnel, Rapunzel opened another door and they entered a hallway that seemed to lead straight for Rapunzel's room. They ran as fast as they could, Toothless being careful with the unconscious Hiccup on his back. When they reached the door, Rapunzel opened it and closed it as soon as Toothless got inside.

Unfortunately, they were spotted by two guards, who went to find the King to inform him.

At the throne room were the King, the Queen, the Captain of the guards and his daughter, Cassandra. They were discussing the flying object they shot down, but couldn't find when the doors opened and the guards, who spotted Rapunzel and Toothless, walked in.

"Excuse me, King Fredric. There's something you should know," said one of the guards, as he bowed to the King.

"If it's not about that flying object, I don't want to know about it, Stan," said King Fredric.

"Well, then I guess Rapunzel bringing a big, black thing with wings and a tail is not important," said the other guard, and everyone turned their attention to them.

"What did you say, Pete," asked the captain.

"We just saw Rapunzel leading something to her room," said Pete.

"Yeah, and it was big and black. It also had bat–like wings and a long tail," said Stan. "But the strangest thing was that it appeared to be carrying a boy on its back."

"I think it might be that object we shot down," said Pete.

"Do you think or are you sure," asked the captain.

"It doesn't matter. If there's something dangerous in the castle, we must take care of it," said King Fredric firmly and turned to Pete and Stan. "You two go back to your duties. We'll take care of that _thing_ Rapunzel brought in."

"Yes, King Fredric," said both Pete and Stan with a bow and left the throne room.

"Let's go see Rapunzel," said the King firmly and everyone left the room.

It took them around 3 minutes to get to Rapunzel's room. King Fredric slowly opened the door so that everybody could see inside. They expected a lot of things, but they didn't expect to see a boy laying down on Rapunzel's bed.

"You're the cutest baby I've ever seen," came Rapunzel's voice and they opened the door a little bit ore and saw Rapunzel sitting on a chair, holding a baby, but they were frightened to see a black reptile laying down next to the chair.

Suddenly, a groan was heard and the reptile immediately went over to the boy on the bed.

"What happened," asked the boy as he slowly opened his eyes and the reptile started licking him. "Okay, okay, Toothless. I'm happy to see you, too. Wait a minute." The boy sat up and panicked. "Where's Mari?"

"Don't worry, she's been taking care of her," said Toothless.

"What are you talking about," asked Hiccup.

"Hi there," said Rapunzel as she slowly walked up to the duo with the baby still in her arms. "I think she's yours." She handed Mari to Hiccup and he hugged her.

"Thank Thor you're okay," said Hiccup softly.

"So, is she your sister," asked Rapuzel.

"Actually, she's my daughter," said Hiccup.

"Daughter," asked Rapunzel, confused.

"Yeah," nodded Hiccup. "By the way, thanks for looking after her."

"No problem. But I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Rapunzel, the Princess of Corona. What's your name," asked Rapunzel.

"I'm Hiccup," said Hiccup, and Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask. On Berk, parents believe hideous names will scare of gnomes and trolls."

"I take it this 'Berk' place is where you come from," asked Rapunzel and Hiccup nodded. "I can't say I've heard of it."

"Probably because it's a 2 or 3 days flying on a dragon," guessed Hiccup.

"I see. So what brings you to Corona," asked Rapunzel.

"To be honest, we weren't actually planning on coming here. We were just trying to find a place where Toothless and I could be accepted," said Hiccup sadly.

"Toothless," asked Rapunzel.

"Yeah. That's his name," said Hiccup, gesturing to the Night Fury.

"Why do you call him Toothless," asked Rapunzel.

"Show her, bud," said Hiccup and the Night Fury opened his mouth to show his gums.

"Wait, I swear I saw teeth earlier," said Rapunzel when suddenly Toothless brought his teeth out. "Retractable teeth? That's amazing. He's amazing!"

"You know, I'm surprised you're not scared of him. I mean, he is a Night Fury," said Hiccup and Rapunzel looked at him.

"Of course I'm not. Toothless is the first dragon to ever come to Corona," said Rapunzel.

"Wait, so you don't suffer from dragon raids," asked Hiccup.

"No, we don't. Basically, nothing exciting ever happens around here," said Rapunzel. "But wait, you suffer from dragon raids where you come from?"

"Yeah. But i guess I should start from the beginning," said Hiccup and Rapunzel nodded and sat on the bed. "Okay, it all started 300 years ago when the war between dragons and Vikings started. I come from an island called Berk. We constantly suffer from dragon raids. A few weeks ago, during a dragon raid, I shot Toothless down. Nobody believed me so went to look for him by myself and I found him tied up in ropes by an invention I made. I was gonna kill, but then I looked in his eyes and I saw myself. I saw that he was just as scared as I was so I let him go. He bounced on me and I thought he was going to kill e, but he let me live. Unfortunately, the fall damaged his tail, so I made him a prophetic tailfin that I need to control in order for him to fly. We had a little bumpy start, but we eventually became best friends."

"Wait, if the people on Berk killed dragons, wouldn't that mean that they would kill Toothless as well," asked Rapunzel a little frightened.

"Without a doubt. Especially since he's a Night Fury and to Vikings, the Night Fury is also known as the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself," said Hiccup.

"But why didn't you kill him. You would've been a celebrity," asked Rapunzel.

"I just couldn't do it. If I did, I'd never forgive myself. Besides, I already was a celebrity," said Hiccup in a hurt tone and tears started to form in his eyes.

"Really? Why," asked Rapunzel and Hiccup couldn't take it anymore, and got off the bed.

"Because of being me! Look at me. Vikings are supposed to be big with a lot of muscles, but I'm not! I'm small and weak. I was bullied, called names, tormented ever since my mother was taken away by dragons and that happened when I was still a baby! Everybody called me 'Hiccup the Useless'. My own cousin gave me that name. My father didn't care about me. He didn't let out of the house. I was a walking disaster of nature! I wanted to proof so bad that I can be one of them. I asked my father to give me a chance, but he refused. But everything changed when I met Toothless. When I let him go, I realized that I couldn't and would never hurt a dragon, but just then my father decided to grant me my wish and put in dragon training with the other teens."

"What's more important for a father than to look after his son," asked Rapunzel.

"Taking care of the village since he's the chief," said Hiccup.

"Chief? That means he rules, right? Kind of like a king," asked Rapunzel and Hiccup nodded. "And if you're his son, then that makes you the prince of Berk."

"Yeah, you could say that," said Hiccup.

"Okay, but why did you run away," asked Rapunzel, confused.

"Because I got at the top of the class in dragon training, but I didn't hurt the dragons. I used tricks I learnt from Toothless," said Hiccup. "I was chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, but I knew that would never happen so I left with Toothless to look for a place where we could be accepted."

"So you ran away since you couldn't kill the Nightmare," asked Rapunzel.

"Not quite. I ran away so I could protect Toothless," said Hiccup. "Sooner or later, someone was gonna find him and I just couldn't let that happen. I don't know what I would do if something happened to him."

"That explains a lot of things, but where does your daughter come in all of this," asked Rapunzel.

"A few hours after we left Berk, we found her abandoned on an island and I just couldn't leave Mari like that so Toothless and I took her with us," said Hiccup.

"Who would abandon their child just like that," asked Rapunzel, irritated.

"I bet it were Vikings. I can't think of anyone else," said Hiccup.

"Those Vikings sound like the only things they know about are being tough and killing innocent dragons," said Rapunzel.

"I'm starting to think the same," said Hiccup.

"I can't believe how badly you were treated by your own people ad your father didn't do anything about it," said Rapunzel.

"I swear if I ever see one of those Berkians again, I'll make sure they pay dearly for what they've done to you," said Toothless angrily and Hiccup chuckled quietly.

"I don't want you to do that, bud. If you do, you'll just proof their point about you guys being mindless beasts," said Hiccup and noticed Rapunzel looking at him strangely.

"Did you understand him," asked Rapunzel.

"Yeah, after we left Berk I've been able to understand what he says," said Hiccup as he petted Toothless on the head.

"That's incredible," said Rapunzel.

"I know. By the way, sorry about earlier," said Hiccup. "I didn't mean to explode like that. It's just, I couldn't take it anymore."

"That's okay. I understand," said Rapunzel and Hiccup fell on his knees and burst into tears.

Rapunzel couldn't just watch him like this and gently hugged him, which surprised him a little. Toothless walked up to them and wrapped his wings around them.

"Thank you," cried Hiccup. "I was never actually hugged before."

"Hiccup, I promise that I won't let those Vikings cause you harm again," said Rapunzel softly when she suddenly got an idea. "Wait, you could stay here!"

"What," asked Hiccup as he broke free from the hug. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'll just talk to my parents. I' sure they'll allow you, Toothless and Mari to stay at the castle," said Rapunzel happily and this tie it was Hiccup who hugged her.

"Thank you so much," said Hiccup. "No one has ever done something nice for me before."

"No problem," said Rapunzel.

"There's no need to talk to us," came a voice and the trio turned around, and saw Rapunzel's parents, Cassandra and her father standing at the doorway with narrowed eyes and Toothless stood protectively in front of Hiccup and Rapunzel, growling at the four unfamiliar people.

"Toothless, calm down. Easy, bud," said Hiccup as he stood in the dragon's eye view and scratched his scales, calming the Night Fury down. "It's okay. They won't hurt us."

"They better not if they don't want to be blasted," said Toothless, still glaring at the four people at the doorway.

"Hiccup, is Toothless okay," asked Rapunzel.

"Yeah, he acts like this when he sees danger or someone that might hurt me. He's just following his instinct to protect," said Hiccup.

"Wow! I guess having a dragon as a best friend is pretty amazing," said Rapunzel.

"You don't even know," said Hiccup.

"We're still here," said King Fredric, catching the teens' and the dragon's attention.

"Oh, right. So, for how long you've been standing there," asked Rapunzel.

"For the past couple of minutes," said Queen Auriana.

"So you heard what Hiccup and I talked about," said Rapunzel.

"That we did. What I want to know is why this boy was flying over Corona," asked the King, looking at Hiccup.

"In my defense, we weren't planning to fly here. Toothless, Mari and I were just passing by," said Hiccup.

"So you're not going to stay," asked Rapunzel sadly.

"Most likely not," said Hiccup, and Rapunzel looked sadder.

Hiccup was about to go up to the bed and pick Mari up, but Toothless suddenly jumped onto him, knocking him to the ground.

"Ouch! Toothless, what's gotten into you," Hiccup asked his dragon, but the Night Fury only stared at him when he suddenly started licking his rider. "Oh, okay, okay, Toothless. Okay, okay, I get it. We'll stay so stop licking me."

Toothless stopped covering Hiccup with saliva and got off his rider, and Hiccup got back on his feet.

"Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile. You know that doesn't wash out," said Hiccup, disgusted as Toothless laughed. "Yeah, yeah, embarrass me in front of the Royal family why don't ya?"

Rapunzel and her family watched the two's interaction with amusement. They've read about dragons in the books and they knew that they were ferocious, fire–breathing beasts, but what they're seeing was actually the complete opposite of what they knew.

"Mr. Hiccup, would you like to wait here with your dragon and your–," said King Fredric as he gestured to Mari.

"She's my daughter," said Hiccup.

"Daughter, right," sighed the King and looked at Hiccup. "Well, the three of you can stay here while me and my wife talk to our daughter in private in the throne room."

"Thank you, your highness," said Hiccup with a bow and the king nodded, and everyone exited Rapunzel's room, and Hiccup turned to Toothless as he picked Mari up. He couldn't believe that the baby was sleeping this entire time. "Well, guys, looks like we'll be staying here for a while."

Toothless growled happily and Hiccup laughed as he petted him on the snout.

To be continued…

 **Hi, everyone. Here's the 3** **rd** **chapter. I hope you liked the talk between Hiccup and Rapunzel. What will King Fredric and Queen Auriana decide? Will they allow Hiccup and Rapunzel to stay in Corona? Find out in the next chapter, which will be posted in November or December. Until then, have a nice day. See ya.**

 **R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: Acceptance & Raid

It took them around 10 minutes for the King and Queen to make a decision if Hiccup, Toothless and Mari could stay and went back to Rapunzel's room, and they were surprised at what they saw. Hiccup was singing quietly to Mari while leaning onto Toothless, who was eating fish from a basket. Rapunzel couldn't help, but smile at how lovingly Hiccup was treating his daughter, even if she was his adopted daughter.

Hiccup laid Mari down next to him and Toothless turned his head to Hiccup.

"What is it, bud," asked Hiccup and Toothless spit part of a fish in his lap, much to Hiccup's shock. "Are you serious?"

"Hey, you haven't eaten anything since breakfast," said Toothless and gestured to the fish. "Now eat up."

"Okay, but this is the second and last time I'm doing this," said Hiccup and took a small bite of the fish, much to Rapunzel and the other's shock. Hiccup then looked at the Night Fury with a glare. "I just want to say that I've never tasted anything more disgusting than a fish that was inside a dragon's stomach! Not to mention that humans do not eat raw fish."

"Why didn't you say that the first time," asked Toothless.

"I was gaining your trust! Besides, how was I supposed to know that we'd become best friends," asked Hiccup and Toothless only shrugged when suddenly Mari started to cry. "Look at what you did? You make her cry!"

"How's that my fault," asked Hiccup as he picked Mari up and began smoothing her. "There, there, Mari. Don't cry."

"You were the one, who was yelling like an 8–year–old kid on a roller–coaster," said Toothless.

Hiccup wanted to say something in return, but too busy in calming Mari down. He then heard someone clearing their throat and looked up to see Rapunzel, her parents, Cassandra and the Captain of the guards standing at the doorway.

"I'm not sure if I should feel adored at how you handle Mari, or disgusted that you ate a fish that came out of a dragon's stomach," said Rapunzel.

"Well, as amazing as it sounds, there's something else we need to talk about," said King Fredrik and looked at Hiccup.

"What is it," asked Hiccup.

"It took us some time, but we decided to let you, and your dragon and daughter to stay in Corona," said King Fredrik.

Hiccup couldn't believe it. He was allowed to stay in Corona with Toothess and Mari!  
"Thank you, your Majesty," said Hiccup with a smile and bowed.

"Not only that, but you'll be resending here, in the castle. Seeing how close you and your dragon are, he'll be allowed to stay in your room," said Queen Auriana and Hiccup smiled even more.

"But you'll need to do something while you're here. Are you good at something else than riding a dragon," asked King Fredrik.

"Well, I used to work for Gobber. He's Berk's blacksmith and I'm his apprentice," said Hiccup.

"So you can build things," asked the Captain.

"Yeah. After all, I'm the one, who built Toothless' saddle and prosthetic tailfin," said Hiccup.

"Very well. I'll talk to Xavier. He's our blacksmith and I'm sure he'll need some help," said King Fredrik.

"I won't disappoint you," said Hiccup.

"I don't expect you to," said Rapunzel. "If you can build a tailfin, then you make everything!"

"Thanks, Rapunzel. It means a lot," said Hiccup with a smile and Rapunzel chuckled.

Their moment was interrupted when an explosion was suddenly heard from outside. The King and Queen went up the window and saw several pirate ships at the docks.

"We're being invaded," said the King and turned to the Captain. "Captain, call all the guards! Those guards must not pass the gates of the castle!"

"Right on it, Your Majesty," said the Captain and left the room.

"Rapunzel, you and Hiccup will remain here where it's safe. That's an order! You will not walk out of this room until it's safe," said King Fredrik as he exited the room, followed by the Queen and Cassandra.

"We can't just stay here doing nothing," said Rapunzel.

"And we won't be doing nothing. Your father said we can't walk out of the room. He didn't say anything about flying out," said Hiccup and turned to the Night Fury. "Toothless, let's show these pirates that nobody messes with our new home."

"I was waiting for something to happen. I'm ready to give those pirates a small delivery from lighting and death," said Toothless and Hiccup opened the window and the two stepped on the balcony.

They saw that there were 4 pirate ships at the docks. Hiccup looked down and saw that the guards and the King were ready to defend the castle, but the pirates were moving fast. He knew that the guards will need some help against those pirates and what better help than a dragon? He got on Toothless' saddle and they were about to take off to the skies when Hiccup felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Rapunzel with a concerned look.

"Hiccup, please be careful," said Rapunzel softly and Hiccup nodded.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. I want you to stay here and look after Mari while we're gone," said Hiccup.

"I will. Now go show teach those pirates a lesson," said Rapunzel as she stepped back to give Hiccup and Toothless some space so they could take off.

"We'll be back before you know it," said Hiccup and Toothless took of into the skies, ready to defend Corona.

At the castle's gates, the guards were ready with the King and the Captain in the front. They were about to charge at the pirates, who had just entered the castle grounds, but stopped when a whistling sound was heard. They and the pirates looked at the sky and saw Hiccup on Toothless flying with unimaginable speed downwards.

"Toothless, let's trap them," said Hiccup and Toothless fired two Plasma Blasts, which brought the arch crushing down on some of the pirates. "Let's keep it up, bud."

Toothless nodded and continued firing Plasma Blasts at the pirates, who decreased drastically in numbers after getting blasted by Toothless. The duo then concentrated their fire on the ships to prevent the pirates from escaping. The King, the Captain and the guards couldn't believe what was happening. At first they thought that the battle against the pirates was going to last for hours, but Hiccup and Toothless took out at least 30 pirates in a matter of seconds.

"Great job, bud," said Hiccup.

Unfortunately, their celebration didn't last long as the pirates used a catapult and launched a boulder, which missed Hiccup and Toothless and destroyed part of the balcony to Rapunzel's room, but Rapunzel herself was standing on the said balcony and the impact from the boulder caused her to lose her balance and to fall down from the balcony, much to everyone's horror.

"Rapunzel," shouted King Fredrik.

His worries increased the more Rapunzel was nearing the ground. He closed his eyes when there was a whistling sound and opened his eyes, and saw Hiccup and Toothless speeding towards the falling princess and caught her when she was less than 20 meters in the air, much to the King's relief.

"Are you okay," Hiccup asked Rapunzel as she got on the saddle, behind him.

"Yeah, thanks for the safe," said Rapunzel as she wrapped her hands around his waist.

"Where's Mari," asked Hiccup with slight panic in his voice.

"Don't worry. She fell asleep so I put her on my bed before stepping out on the balcony," said Rapunzel and Hiccup sighed in relief.

"That's good to know," said Hiccup and turned to his dragon. "Toothless, let's hit these pirates with everything you've got."

"I was waiting for you to say something like that," said Toothless as he started building up a Plasma Blast.

The Night Fury flew to the area where most of the retreating pirates were and fired his Plasma Blast. Nearly half of the pirates were affected by the powerful blast and were sent flying forwards, landing hard on the ground or crushing into buildings.

Toothless flew towards the castle and landed in front of the King and the guards so Hiccup and Rapunzel could get off.

King Fredrik ran towards them and hugged Rapunzel tightly and looked at Hiccup, who was petting Toothless.

"Hiccup," called the King, getting the attention of the boy. "Thank you for helping us with the pirates, and most importantly, thank you for saving my daughter."

"Well, we couldn't just sit back and not do a thing," said Hiccup as he continued petting Toothless. "Besides, Toothless wanted to protect the kingdom as much as I did. Dragons do have an instinct to protect."

"Then thank you both for chasing the pirates away, but the next time there's an invasion could you not cause so much destruction," asked the King, gesturing to the destroyed arch.

"Well, we can't promise, but we can try," said Hiccup.

"That's all I ask. Thanks to you the kingdom is saved and that's what matters," said the King.

"Glad we could help," said Hiccup.

"We need to rebuild the ruined houses and shops. It won't take long so maybe you could start working with Xavier next week," said the King and Hiccup smiled. "Until then, you and Toothless could help with the rebuilding."

"It won't be a problem," said Hiccup and King Fredrik nodded with a smile.

"I'll help out as well," said Rapunzel as she went up to Hiccup and Toothless. "It gets bored being in the castle all the time."

"Are you sure, Rapunzel," asked the King to which Rapunzel nodded. "Very well. Hiccup, you and Toothless make sure to keep her out of trouble."

"We will," said Hiccup and turned to his dragon. "Well, bud, it looks like Corona will be our new home."

The Night Fury showed his toothless smile and fired a Plasma Blast in the air in joy, and everyone present laughed.

To be continued…

 **Hey, everybody. Here's the 4** **th** **chapter. Hiccup and Toothless are staying in Corona. The next chapter will take place 6 months from now. If you're wondering, Rapunzel and her parents will also have dragons of their own. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next will be posted sometime in December. Until next time, have a nice day.**

 **R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5: Dragons In Corona

It had been 6 months since Hiccup, Toothless and Mari had arrived on Corona. They were quickly accepted by the citizens after Hiccup and Toothless defended the Kingdom from the pirate invasion. Cassandra had been assigned to look after Mari when Hiccup and Toothless were flying. Even though Rapunzel had princess duties, she still joined Hiccup and Toothless on their flights.

Hiccup and Rapunzel had been spending so much time together that almost all citizens, some of the guards and even Rapunzel's parents were sure that they would start dating in the near future.

Not everything was fine, however. A few weeks after Hiccup, Toothless and Mari were made permanent citizens in Corona, an elderly woman, known as Gothel, tried to sneak into the castle and kidnap Rapunzel, but thankfully was stopped by Toothless. A few days later, she tried to sneak in when the dragon was asleep, but wasn't expecting the Night Fury lying in Rapunzel's room and Hiccup being wide awake. She tried to escape, but was captured when Rapunzel tripped her with her hair and Toothless bounced on her to prevent her from escaping. Hiccup called for the guards and Gothel was taken to the dungeon.

Things changed for Rapunzel and her parents as well. A couple of weeks after dealing with Gothel, Hiccup and Toothless miraculously found a few injured dragons. They were a Monstrous Nightmare, a Death Song and a Razorwhip. Hiccup managed to train all of them despite the Death Song being a little stubborn. When Hiccup brought them into town, the people were a little scared of the three new dragons, but Hiccup assured them that they were harmless. When he brought them to the forge, he inspected their wounds and started treating them. The citizens were amazed at how calm the dragons were while Hiccup was attending their injuries. The Royal family learnt about the dragons and they personally had to see them. When they arrived at the forge, their jaws hit the ground at what they saw. The Death Song and the Razorwhip were sleeping peacefully while Hiccup was wrapping the Nightmare's left wing with bandages and the dragon appeared to be smiling. Their presence woke up the two sleeping dragon and they silently growled at them, which caught Hiccup's attention and he quickly calmed the two dragons, much to everyone's relief. However, the Death Song was not taking its eyes off of Rapunzel and Hiccup knew what was happening. He gestured for the princess to come closer and told her to bring her hand out, close her eyes and turn her head away. Rapunzel did exactly as he told her without any worry and she soon felt the dragon's snout pressed against her hand, much to everyone present's shock. Rapunzel opened her eyes and looked at the dragon and then at Hiccup who was smiling. He told her that they have formed a bond, just like him and Toothless. After confirming that the Death Song was female, Rapunzel named her Serenade, and the Death Song became part of the Royal Family. But she wasn't the only one as the Monstrous Nightmare and the Razorwhip have formed bonds with King Fredrik and Queen Auriana, respectively. The King named the Nightmare Flamewing, and the Queen named the Razorwhip Tailslash.

It took them a few weeks, and Hiccup eventually managed to teach Rapunzel and her parents about their respective dragons and he made saddles for each of them, so they could ride their dragons when the tie came.

Right now, Hiccup and Toothless were soaring through the air.

"I still can't believe how many adventures we've been through since we came to Corona. Who would've thought, huh bud," Hiccup asked his dragon.

"The thing I can't believe is how you haven't confessed Rapunzel your feeling yet," replied Toothless, which caused Hiccup to blush.

"Do you think she'd fall for someone like me," asked Hiccup.

"Look pal, nearly the entire kingdom knows that you two are crazy for each other. The only ones who don't realize it are you and Rapunzel. I mean, come on! Even Serenade, Flamewing and Tailslash can see what's going on between you two," said Toothless.

"But if her parents find out–," started Hiccup, but Toothless interrupted him.

"Her parents also know how you two feel. They're just waiting for one of you knuckleheads to confess their feelings so they can officially announce it," the Night Fury said and Hiccup looked thoughtful.

"You know, maybe you're right. I should probably tell Rapunzel how I feel about her," said Hiccup.

"That's the spirit," smiled Toothless.

It was nighttime when the two headed back to the castle and when they landed at the entrance of the castle, they were greeted by none other than Rapunzel.

"Hey, Hiccup. How was your flight," asked Rapunzel with a concerned expression.

"It was good," said Hiccup and got worried when he saw Rapunzel's expression and was taken by surprise when she hugged him tightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just, you've been gone all day and I got really worried," said Rapunzel in a sad voice and felt warmth when Hiccup hugged her tighter.

Hiccup just held the princess in his arms while Toothless just looked at them with a smirk.

The moment was ruined when they heard flapping of wings. They looked up and saw a couple of dragons. Hiccup didn't know what was going on until the dragons started shooting fire. Then, he knew what was happening – dragon raid! The doors of the castle opened, and the King and the Queen walked out.

"What is going on," asked Queen Auriana.

"I don't know how to say this, but there's a dragon raid," said Hiccup.

"What? But why would they raid us," asked King Fredrik.

"I don't know, but we have to do something," said Hiccup.

"I can't believe she'd go this far," muttered Toothless, but unfortunately Hiccup heard him.

"What do you mean, bud," Hiccup asked the Night Fury.

"I'm talking about the queen at the nest. She's controlling them and she's the reason for my family's disappearance," said Toothless.

"So there's a dragon queen at the nest and she's the cause of the raids," asked Hiccup and Toothless.

"If there is indeed a dragon queen at their nest, then we must go there and stop her," said King Fredrik firmly as he approached Flamewing, but the Monstrous Nightmare backed away much to everyone's confusion.

"Absolutely not! She'll take control of us," said Flamewing.

"He's right. Besides, there's only one dragon that can resist her control and that's the Night Fury," said Serenade.

"Well, that's just perfect," groaned Hiccup.

"What is it," asked Rapunzel.

"From what Flamewing and Serenade said, they can't go near the nest as the queen will take control of them and only Toothless can resist her control," said Hiccup, which made the others share an uneasy look and then Hiccup looked determined, and Toothless knew what that look meant.

"You're planning on doing something crazy, aren't you," asked Toothless and Hiccup looked at the number of the dragons before looking at Rapunzel and her parents.

"I've got a plan," said Hiccup and everyone leaned in to hear his plan. "The dragons are not more than 20, so you'll use Serenade, Flamewing and Tailslash to exhaust them and try to calm them down."

"What about you and Toothless," asked Queen Auriana.

"We're gonna do the craziest thing we've ever done," said Hiccup before looking at his best friend, and the dragon looked back at him determined. "We're going to their nest to deal with the queen."

Everyone, including the dragons, looked at him like he was crazy. The King was about to say something, but was stopped.

"Hiccup, you can't," exclaimed Rapunzel.

"We have to. We need to put an end to the raids," said Hiccup. He was about to walk up to Toothless, but his hand was grabbed by the princess, whose eyes were starting to tear up.

"I know you have to, but just, please come back. Come back to Corona, come back to Mari, come back to me. Please, I don't know what I'll do without you. I–I love you," said Rapunzel with tears I her eyes.

She was about to break down when Hiccup grabbed her by the waist and pressed his lips to hers. Rapunzel was taken by surprise, but quickly kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted to continued, but after a minute or so, Hiccup pulled away and looked at her in the eyes.

"I love you, too, Rapunzel. And don't worry, Toothless and I will be okay," Hiccup said softly as he then walked up to Toothless and got on the saddle. Just as they were about to take off, Hiccup looked at Rapunzel, her parents and their dragons. "We'll back soon."

Rapunzel couldn't take it anymore and ran up to him and pressed her lips to his before Toothless could even spread his wings. She, her parents and the dragons could only watch the duo fly away towards the dragons' nest.

To be continued…

 **Hey, everybody. Here's the 5** **th** **chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Now, I've got some bad news. I'll need to focus on my other stories, so this is the last chapter for 2018. The next one will be posted in January. Just in case, here's the list of the new dragons in Corona, their names and their trainers:**

 **Death Song**

 **Name: Serenade**

 **Rider: Rapunzel**

 **Monstrous Nightmare:**

 **Name: Flamewing**

 **Rider: King Fredrik**

 **Razorwhip**

 **Name: Tailslash**

 **Rider: Queen Auriana**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you next time. Until then, have a nice day.**

 **R &R **


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6: Taking Down the Queen

It has been more than 2 days since Hiccup and Toothless left for the dragons' nest and Rapunzel was getting worried by every passing hour. She has been spending most her time on her balcony feeding Mari, waiting to see any sign of Hiccup and Toothless. She hardly slept at night because of nightmares about Hiccup and Toothless getting hurt.

Her parents noticed her change of behavior. She wasn't as happy and cheerful as usual and they the reason to it. Rapunzel rarely ate and she often cried her eyes out. She only acted normal when she was either with Mari or with Serenade. Speaking of the dragon, Serenade, along with Flamewing and Tailslash were also worried. They owned Hiccup and Toothless their lives and they saw Toothless as either their leader or best friend.

The King and Queen knew that something had to be done, so they decided to do the only thing that came to mind, which was probably pretty crazy or insane – follow Hiccup and Toothless to the dragons' nest. When they told Rapunzel their idea, she was beyond happy.

It took them an hour to dress up and pack some bags for the trip as they didn't know how far the nest was, but at least they knew which way Hiccup and Toothless flew.

Speaking of the said duo, Hiccup and Toothless have just flown over Berk. They made sure to fly high enough so they couldn't be seen and were nearing Hellheim's Gate. Hiccup was in deep though and sighed.

"Toothless, I want to tell you that no matter of the outcome of the battle, you'll always be my best friend," said Hiccup and patted the Night Fury on the head.

"You'll always be my best friend, too. I just hope we get out of this alive," said Toothless.

Hiccup smiled and leaned forward to give his dragon a gentle hug.

Toothless purred before he tensed up, his ear plates stood on end and dove into the cloud cover.

"Toothless, what's wrong, bug," asked Hiccup.

"Keep it quiet," said Toothless.

Suddenly, a Monstrous Nightmare emerged out of the dense cloud. Soon, hundreds of dragons emerged out of the cloud, carrying food they got from raiding villages in their talons.

"It looks like they're hauling their kill," whispered Hiccup, not wanting to attract the attention of the dragons.

The dragons dove in formation, plummeting through the thickening fog and wavering between towering, craggy sea stacks. They emerged at the base of a massive volcanic caldera, glowing with rivulets of lava. The flock of dragons fell into rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a winding tunnel. It gave way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with pocket–like shelves. All breeds of dragons laid about, nested in hordes. The arriving dragons flew in and dropped the food into a central pit which was glowing red and shrouded in mist.

"What Stoick wouldn't give to find this," Hiccup asked himself.

Toothless peeled away from the procession and landed on a small shadowy shelf to keep a low–profile. Hiccup peeked around and saw that the dragons were still dropping food into the pit.

"It's good to know that all of the food is being dropped down a hole," muttered Hiccup.

"There's more to it," whispered Toothless.

Then, a Gronckle flew in and opened its mouth, and dropped a small fish into the pit. Suddenly a loud roar was heard and the dragons hid in fear, and that's when a huge head shot out of the pit a snapped its huge jaws at the Gronckle. Hiccup knew what that was – the Queen Dragon, also known as the Red Death!

The former Viking knew that the Queen would be big, but not this big. That thing just swallowed a Gronckle whole in one bite!

"So that's the Queen," Hiccup whispered to Toothless in shock.

"Yup," whispered Toothless and turned to Hiccup. "Still wanna fight her?"

"Of course I do! Only you and I can stop her," whispered Hiccup and Toothless nodded. "Let's draw her attention."

Toothless spread his wings and flew before roaring at the huge dragon.

"Hey, overgrown sausage! Your reign of terror is over," shouted Toothless.

Most of the smaller dragons stared at the Night Fury in shock. Why would he do something crazy? That's when they spotted the human on the dragon's back. They couldn't believe it! No one has ever lived after an encounter with a Night Fury, yet this boy was riding one.

"How dare you turn against your Queen," asked the Red Death and Hiccup understood what she said due to his ability to understand what dragons say.

"Just because you're a Queen doesn't mean you're tough," shouted Hiccup and the Red Death looked at him.

"So you brought a human with you," asked the Red Death when she looked at Toothless. "Very well, I'm satisfied."

"Not in million years! I won't let you hurt a hair on my human! He's my best friend and together we'll bring you down," exclaimed Toothless, much to the shock of the other dragons.

"You heard what he said. Show us just how tough you really are," challenged Hiccup and Red Death growled.

"If you wanna fight, you got it," roared the Red Death and she charged at Hiccup and Toothless.

Toothless flew out of the way of her jaws and went through the tunnel they came in with the Red Death right behind them. They flew out of the volcano, but the Red Death didn't stop her chasing and when she got outside, there was a huge hole into the volcano with all the dragons flying away. The battle against the Red Death was now outside the nest!

The Red Death stepped on the beachside. Toothless flies up and then swoops down at full speed and shoots the Red Death with a Plasma Blast, which slightly dazes the huge dragon.

"That thing has wings. Okay, let's see if she can use them," said Hiccup and looked at Toothless. "You ready for this, bud?"

"Let's bring her down," said Toothless and he flew upwards once again.

The Red Death recovered from the Plasma Blast, only to see Toothless firing another Plasma Blast at her to bring her down on the ground.

"You think that did it," Hiccup asked his Night Fury.

"I kinda doubt it," said Toothless.

A second later, the Red Death got back up to her feet and unfolded her huge wings and flew after Hiccup and Toothless.

"Well, she can fly," said Hiccup and Toothless snorted.

Hiccup and Toothless maneuvered around the sea stacks as to try to make the Red Death follow them, but she only smashed right through the sea stacks. Hiccup then looked at the clouds above them and came up with another idea.

"Okay, Toothless, time to disappear," said Hiccup and Toothless flew towards the clouds.

The Red Death followed the duo upwards and inhaled before unleashed a huge steam of flames, which Hiccup and Toothless avoided. They got into the clouds and she lost a track of the Night Fury.

Unknown to any of them, three dragons just landed on the beachside of the Dragons' nest and four people got off their backs. These were Rapunzel, King Fredrik, Queen Ariana and Cassandra, who got off Serenade, Flamewing and Tailslash. They looked around and saw the huge hole on the wall.

"Whoa, what do you think made that," asked Queen Ariana.

"It's pretty hard to tell," said King Fredrik.

"Whatever it was, it must've been pretty big," said Cassandra.

The King and Queen nodded and turned to Rapunzel, who was looking around desperately.

"Rapunzel, what is it," asked Queen Ariana.

"Where are Hiccup and Toothless," asked the princess.

Cassandra was about to reply when a light in the clouds caught her attention.

"What's that up there," she asked, gesturing to the clouds.

The Royal Family and the three dragons looked up and saw the purple blasts. They immediately knew that these were Toothless' Plasma Blasts. Suddenly, there was a huge stream of orange flames. Rapunzel was about to say something when she saw her biggest fear yet. Hiccup and Toothless shot down from the clouds, with the Red Death hot on their tail. What really scared her was Toothless' incinerating prosthetic tailfin. Rapunzel was about to get on Serenade's back and get up there when her father stopped her.

"Rapunzel, don't do it," said King Fredrik softly.

"But look at the size of that dragon. They need help," argued Rapunzel.

King Fredrik was about to say something when they heard a hissing sound. They looked up and saw the Red Death forming green gas in her mouth, signaling that she was about to fire. They all got worried, but then, they heard "NOW" from Hiccup. Toothless spun around and fired a Plasma Blast into the dragon's mouth, igniting the gas. The Red Death spread her wings, but because of the damage they took from Toothless' blasts while in the clouds, the wings started to rip apart.

Toothless spun around and flew out of the way. With her flight out of control, the Red Death crashed onto the beachside, not too close to Rapunzel, her parents and Cassandra, exploding from the inside.

Hiccup and Toothless barely managed to avoid the flames. Hiccup was too focused on the incoming fire that he nearly forgot about the tail. He glanced up and saw the tail heading their way. He tried controlling Toothless' tail, but the prophetic tailfin had ignited, making it useless.

"No. No," said Hiccup as the Red Death's tail smashed right into them, throwing Hiccup off the saddle and down into the flames. "Toothless!"

"I'm coming, brother," shouted Toothless as he dove after Hiccup and protected him with his wings right before the flames reached them.

Ashes were falling everywhere, and the Royal Family, along with Cassandra and their dragons were looking around for any sing for Hiccup and Toothless.

"Hiccup! Hiccup," shouted Rapunzel.

"Where are you," asked Cassandra loudly.

They continued looking until Queen Ariana spotted something black in the distance.

"Look over there," she shouted and gestured to the black silhouette.

Rapunzel gasped and ran towards the black figure, which she very well knew was Toothless. Her parents, Cassandra and the dragons followed the princess and gasped when they saw Toothless.

The Night Fury was lying motionless on the ground. When Rapunzel got to him, she saw that the saddle was empty and burned along with the prosthetic tailfin. She fell on her knees and put a hand on the dragon's snout and broke down in tears. Her parents have seen her cry before, but not this much.

A few seconds later, Toothless' head moved and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Rapunzel crying and felt bad for the princess. He softly crooned, gaining her attention. Rapunzel looked at the Night Fury with a sad expression, her eyes red from crying.

"Oh, Toothless," said Rapunzel softly and buried her head into the dragon's neck, and started crying once again. "He's gone. He really is gone."

She felt Toothless shaking his head, pulling away from Rapunzel. He opened his wings, revealing Hiccup in his paws! Rapunzel didn't know what to think. She quickly pulled Hiccup into a hug and placed her ear over his chest, and felt his heartbeat.

"He's alive," said Rapunzel quietly and her eyes were immediately filled with tears of joy, and looked at Toothless. "You brought him back alive!"

Her parents and Cassandra smiled and were happy that Hiccup was alive, but then Cassandra noticed something terrifying! Serenade, Flamewing and Tailslash roared in happiness. The dragons often had nightmares about the Red Death, but not anymore. Hiccup and Toothless have done the impossible. They defeated the Red Death!

"Thank you for saving my boyfriend," said Rapunzel in happiness to Toothless.

The dragon nodded and put his head in the princess' lap.

"It's good that he's alive, but we have to do something about _that_ ," said Cassandra as she approached them and gestured to Hiccup's left leg.

Rapunzel looked at what Cassandra was gesturing at and gasped when she saw that Hiccup's left leg was gone. Fear immediately overwhelmed her.

"We need to take him to Corona and fast," said King Fredrik when he saw Hiccup's leg.

"But how? Serenade, Flamewing and Tailslash are not big enough to carry Toothless," said Rapunzel as tears began forming in her eyes.

"We need to do something," said Queen Ariana.

"I've got an idea," said Rapunzel as she laid Hiccup on the ground and wrapped her hair around Hiccup's blooding left leg. "I could at least try to close the wound."

"Are sure about this? It's true your hair can heal wounds, but this wound is the biggest one yet. What if it only closes it partly," asked King Fredrik.

"Then I won't stop until it's completely closed," said Rapunzel sharply.

Her parents, Cassandra and the dragons looked at her in shock. Rapunzel has never been sharp to anyone, especially her parents! At that moment, they knew that Rapunzel truly loves Hiccup.

Rapunzel sighed and began singing:

"Flower gleam and glow,

Let your power shine.

Make the clock reverse,

Bring back what once was mine.

Heal what has been hurt,

Change the fate's design.

Save what has been lost,

Bring back what once was mine.

What once was mine."

When she stopped singing, she unwrapped her hair from Hiccup's leg, showing that the wound had closed completely, much to everyone's relief.

"Okay, the wound is closed, but how are we gonna take Hiccup and Toothless back to Corona," asked Cassandra.

King Fredrik was about to reply when the four of them and the dragons heard wings flapping, but Rapunzel didn't pay much mind to it. They looked up and saw hundreds of dragons of different species landing not too far away from them. Serenade, Flamewing and Tailslash took defensive positions, but the dragons didn't pay them much attention as they were looking at Hiccup and Toothless. Rapunzel looked up from Hiccup and noticed the dragons, who then bowed down.

"Do they know us," asked King Fredrik.

"They're not bowing to us," said Rapunzel as she acknowledged the dragons. "They're bowing to Hiccup and Toothless. They took down that huge dragons and now the dragons consider them their new leaders."

"Dragons are truly amazing and mysterious at the same time," said Cassandra.

"That they are," nodded Queen Ariana.

The dragons lifted their heads and _smiled_ at Rapunzel, who held Hiccup tightly. She knew what they were trying to say.

"You're gonna help us out," asked Rapunzel and the dragons nodded. Rapunzel smiled, and so did her parents and Cassandra.

"Well, looks like we'll be returning to the kingdom with hundreds of dragons," chuckled Queen Ariana.

"It sure looks that way," said King Fredrik.

"And maybe when Hiccup recovers, he could train the dragons and everyone in Corona will have their own dragon," said Cassandra and Rapunzel smiled at the idea.

"I like the sound of that. Now, let's head back home," said Rapunzel as she got on Serenade with Hiccup still in her arms.

King Fredrik got on Flamewing while Queen Ariana and Cassandra got on Tailslash and flew after Rapunzel, followed by the hundreds of dragons, one of them, a Typhoomerang, caring Toothless on its back, on their way back home.

To be continued…

 **Hey, everyone. I'm back with another chapter. It looks like Corona will be having lots of dragons. The next chapter will be posted sometime in February. I hope you all had amazing holidays! I'll see you all next time. Until then, have a nice day!**

 **R &R**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7: Recovery

It has been 2 months since Hiccup and Toothless have defeated the Red Death and things in Corona changed completely. There were dragons everywhere and now, nearly everyone had their own dragon. Cassandra bonded with a female Changewing, which she named Mirage, and even the blacksmith, Xavier, bonded with a male Hotburple, which Rapunzel named Grump.

There were all kinds of dragons, even a few Whispering Deaths in the forest and a couple of Tidal Class dragons, like Scauldrons, Thunderdrums, Submarippers, Seashockers and Shockjaws.

King Fredrik and Queen Auriana never thought that the defeat of the Red Death would change everyone's lives in Corona. At first, they were worried that the dragons would start terrorizing the kingdom, but were proven wrong as the dragon actually appeared to be helpful.

There was a pirate invasion a few days ago. At first, the King thought it would be a hard battle, but the dragons stepped up and defended the kingdom, thanks with some guidance from Toothless, and the pirates were taken care of in a matter of minutes.

Speaking of the Night Fury, Toothless never left Hiccup's side. Rapunzel demanded for Hiccup to rest in her room and no one dared to question her, cause they knew she wanted to keep a close eye on Hiccup. Xavier was kind enough to make a prophetic leg for Hiccup to walk with, as well as a new tail for Toothless by looking at Hiccup's designs, which Rapunzel gave him. As for Mari, Rapunzel said that she'll be looking after the baby while Hiccup recovered, but she wasn't expecting Mari to call her "mama" one time.

As for Hiccup, he was still resting for the battle against the Red Death. The King and Queen checked on him from time to time and every time they did, they always saw Rapunzel, Toothless and Mari by his side. They knew that Rapunzel was in love with him and Toothless was his best friend so it made sense why they were always by his side. Rapunzel and Toothless even had their meals in Rapunzel's room only to be with Hiccup. The Night Fury refused to eat at first, but after a little convincing from the princess, Toothless decided to eat.

Now, Hiccup was on Rapunzel's bed with Toothless by his side, but Rapunzel herself wasn't in the room as her parents wanted to discuss something with her. Toothless leaned on his rider and huffed softly, and miraculously, Hiccup started to move a little.

"Toothless? Hey, bud," said Hiccup softly as he slowly opened his eyes.

Toothless looked at Hiccup and jumped around the room in happiness before stopping right beside Hiccup.

"You're awake! You're finally awake," said Toothless happily and started licking Hiccup.

"Okay, okay, Toothless! Stop it," laughed Hiccup as he tried to get Toothless off of him. "That's disgusting!"

Toothless eventually stopped, leaving Hiccup covered in saliva.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now," said Toothless.

"Yeah, I bet you're happy to see me," said Hiccup before looking at his surroundings and realized that he was in Rapunzel's room and on her bed. "Why am I in Rapunzel's room?"

"So she could keep an eye on you while you recovered," answered Toothless.

Hiccup looked at the Night Fury in confusion before he remembered what had happened during the battle with the Red Death. He looked down before looking at Toothless. "For how long was I out?"

"2 months. Well, 8 weeks and 3 days to be exact," said Toothless.

"So that's why I'm feeling hungry," said Hiccup and pulled the covers off of him only for him to see something different with his left leg. Instead of flesh, he saw a prosthetic, metal one. "What happened?"

"Sorry, that's my fault. I had to grab you somehow to shield you from the flames. Rapunzel used her healing song to close the wound and Xavier, the blacksmith, made you this to walk with," explained Toothless softly.

"That's okay, bud. I'm not mad at you," said Hiccup and looked at his dragon. "Besides, now we're even. Both of us have metal part attached to our body. I walk with a prosthetic leg and you fly with a prosthetic tailfin."

"Yeah, who would've thought? But on the bright side, now we have something that connects us even more," said Toothless.

"I couldn't agree more," said Hiccup and hugged Toothless. "Okay, let's try this new leg then."

Hiccup let go of his dragon and sat up on the bed and stood up. He made a few steps before tripping, but Toothless caught him right on time. Hiccup smiled at him and they both made their way to the balcony. Hiccup opened and door and walked out, and was met with a shocking sight. There were dragons everywhere!

"Is this a dream, or am I hallucinating," Hiccup asked himself.

"No, this is all real. After the battle, the dragons followed us back here and have been living in Corona ever since. Pirates tried to invade us, but we took care of them," said Toothless with a smirk.

"So we did what we fought for. We managed to unite dragons and humans," said Hiccup.

"You got that right," said Toothless.

"HICCUP," shouted a familiar voice.

Hiccup and Toothless turned around and saw Rapunzel running towards them, before hugging Hiccup tightly.

"Hey, Rapunzel," greeted Hiccup as he hugged the princess back.

"I'm so happy that you're awake. You don't know how worried I was," said Rapunzel as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but we just had to stop the Red Death," said Hiccup as he rubbed Rapunzel's back. "But now I'm okay and I'm so happy to see you. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," said Rapunzel before she pulled away and pressed her lips to Hiccup's.

Toothless' eyes widened and cover his eyes with his tail.

The kiss continued for about a minute. They would've continued if they weren't interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Well, looks like someone's finally awake."

Hiccup and Rapunzel pulled away from the kiss and Toothless uncovered his eyes, and the three of them turned around and saw King Fredrik and Queen Auriana, with Mari in her hands, standing at the doorway.

"How are you feeling, son," King Fredrik asked Hiccup.

"Well, considering I was asleep for 2 months, I'd say pretty well. Except maybe a little hungry," said Hiccup with a chuckle.

"We'll get you something to eat. By the way, Xavier wanted me to give you something," said King Fredrik as he pulled out a new prosthetic tailfin for Toothless. This one was different from the last one. It was yellow and had the symbol of Corona on it. "He's very impressed by your design."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Hiccup as he took the tailfin.

"By the way, I think you'd want to see how Mari is," said Queen Auriana as she handed Mari over to Hiccup.

"Yeah, I was wondering how she is," said Hiccup as he took Mari in his hands. "How's my little girl? I hope she didn't give you any trouble."

"Not at all. You have Rapunzel to thank. She's the one, who has been taking care of her," said King Fredrik. "And it took all of us by surprise when Mari called her 'Mama'."

"Really," asked Hiccup, surprised and then turned to the princess. "Thank you, Rapunzel. You don't know how much it means to me."

"It was no problem at all. Well, Toothless had to help me a little," said Rapunzel and Toothless nodded.

"Before I forget, what do you think of the new additions to the kingdom," asked King Fredrik, gesturing to the dragons around Corona.

"I don't have the words to describe it," said Hiccup as he looked around.

"Let's tell them you're awake," said Toothless and roared loudly to the sky, bringing all of the dragons' attention, who then flew towards the castle and smiled and bowed when they saw Hiccup and Toothless.

"Is it just me or are they bowing," asked Hiccup, confused.

"Sure they are. By defeating the Red Death, we became their new leaders," said Toothless.

"This is incredible," said Hiccup quietly.

"You were right, Hiccup. Dragons definitely are incredible and mysterious creatures," said King Fredrik as he put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Well, now that I'm awake, there's one thing I want to do before eating," said Hiccup.

"And what's that," asked Rapunzel.

Hiccup looked at the prosthetic tailfin and then at Toothless. "You ready for a flight?"

"You bet I am," said Toothless happily.

Hiccup gave Rapunzel to hold Mari while he put the saddle and new tailfin on Toothless. When he was done, he looked at the Royal Family with a smile.

"I'll be back soon," said Hiccup as Toothless launched into the air.

"I'm going with them," said Rapunzel as she handed Mari to her mother and whistled for Serenade to come over. The Death Song arrived after a few seconds and the two followed Hiccup and Toothless into the air as the king and queen looked on.

"Those two sure are made for one another," said Queen Auriana with a giggle.

"That they are. Do you think Rapunzel told him that she wants him to be her prince," asked King Fredrik.

"Who knows? She probably didn't from all that excitement, but I'm sure she will when they come back," said Queen Auriana.

The pair looked up and managed to see Hiccup, Toothless, Rapunzel and Serenade high in the air, enjoying themselves.

To be continued…

Hey, guys. Here's another chapter of the story. I hope you enjoyed the moment Hiccup and Rapunzel shared. The next chapter will come out in March. I'll see you all next time. Until then, have a nice day. Before I forget, the next chapter will also take place 6 years from now and you'll see how things on Berk have been.

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8: Throughout the Years

It has been 6 years since Hiccup and Toothless left Berk and arrived in Corona. A lot of things have changed since their arrival. Corona became the first kingdom to live in piece with dragons and the only place to have a Dragon Training Academy. Of course, Hiccup was in charge of it and he taught everyone how to train and ride dragons. But who was in charge when Hiccup and Toothless were not around? That would be the second best rider, Rapunzel. Hiccup trusted her with everything and how couldn't he when in just 2 weeks the princess was about to be become his wife. King Fredrik insisted on writing the invitation letters. He sent them by ship and not by dragons as he didn't want to cause any panic. However, despite the upcoming wedding and how much Hiccup and Rapunzel loved each other, the king still wondered what were the strange sounds coming from inside Rapunzel's room during nighttime that resulted in Toothless sleeping until noon. Queen Auriana had a feeling what was going on, but decided to keep it to herself.

Hiccup's life couldn't be better. It was true that he and Toothless sometimes went on dangerous missions, like the one 2 years ago when the two of them went to Berk at night to free the captured dragons. They were caught by Astrid, but Toothless managed to knock her out by a slap with his tail, long enough for them to escape before anyone else showed up at the arena. They also went to the other Viking–inhabited islands to free the dragons and they took all of them to Corona.

Now, everyone in the kingdom has their own dragons. Some even have 4, like Mari, who befriended the Nightmare, Zippleback, Nadder and Gronckle from Berk. The little girl was extremely happy and named them Hookfang, Barf & Belch, Stormfly and Meatlug, respectively.

As for Toothless, he was becoming an excellent leader to the dragons in Corona. He had a new tailfin. Hiccup made a more darkish yellow tailfin, cause he knew that bright yellow didn't go well with the Night Fury. Hiccup even made himself an armor from dragon scales, which he always wore on missions or when he was in the sky with Toothless to test the flying mechanism of the suit. He had made himself an interesting weapon, which he called 'Inferno'. From one end came out a sword that bursts into flames thanks to a Monstrous Nightmare gel, and the other sprayed a Zippleback gas. As for the new tailfin for Toothless, Hiccup not only changed its color, but also added a locking mechanism so Toothless can fly on his own when he wants to.

Yup, Hiccup couldn't ask for a better life. Only if he knew that one of the ships King Fredrik sent with the invitations had mistakenly took course straight for Berk.

Speaking of Berk, the only good thing that had happened was the dragons mysteriously stop raiding.

A few months after Hiccup had mysteriously disappeared, Stiock had named Snotlout a heir and after a few weeks, he immediately regretted his decision.

Snotlout tried to impress Astrid every day, but she always rejected him. One time, before the dragons disappeared, he tried to impress her by facing the Nightmare and the results were catastrophic. The Stocker Class dragon burned several houses and even part of the Great Hall was burnt, and people couldn't get close to it as it had covered itself in flames. The rampaging continued for nearly an hour before the dragon tired itself out and the Vikings quickly put it back in its cage before it could start another rampage. What's worse, they were raided that night and they barely survived. Nearly every animal was taken and their food supply decreased drastically. After that raid, Stoick said that he'll choose another heir as Snotlout was incapable of being a leader. Heck, with his tries to impress Astrid, he caused more destruction than Tuffnut and Ruffnut usually did.

Right now, Stoick was at a meeting in the Great Hall with some of the other tribe chiefs they were allies with, mainly Bertha from the Bog–Burglar tribe and her daughter, Camicazi; Alvin from Outcast Island and Oswald from Berserker Island, and his children, Dagur and Heather. They were discussing the sudden disappearance of the dragons from their respective training arenas.

Everyone was confused on why and how did the dragons disappeared, except Heather. She looked more worried than the others because she the truth.

( _Flashback; 8 months ago)_

 _Heather was walking around Berserker Island in the middle of the night when she suddenly heard noise coming from the arena. She quickly, but quietly walked over and peered over the cage. She was shocked by what she saw. There was a human down there with a Night Fury right behind him. The figure walked over to the cages and slowly opened every single one of them, letting the dragons (a Monstrous Nightmare, a Scauldron, a Changewing, a Whispering Death, a Timberjack and a Razorwhip) out. Heather must've been seeing things, because the dragons didn't act ferocious at all. They all seemed to be calm. That's when the figure spoke to them._

" _Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. We're here to get you out of here, but you need to be quiet," said the figure, gesturing between him and the Night Fury._

 _Heather was more confused than ever. She had to do something. Something, that didn't result in her getting killed. She slowly walked to the entrance of the arena and decided to let herself known._

" _Who are you and what are you doing," she asked, trying to sound brave._

 _The figure turned around, revealing to be a teenage boy. She wasn't expecting that. But she also wasn't expecting the dragons to growl at her. Without wasting a moment, the boy stood between her and the dragons, facing the reptiles._

" _Guys, it's okay. Remember, be quiet or you'll wake the Vikings up ad we don't want that," said the boy and the dragons stopped growling, and the boy spoke to the Night Fury. "Toothless, make sure she doesn't get away."_

 _The Night Fury nodded and jumped on Heather, pinning her to the ground. She looked at the dragon and saw its green eyes. She had never felt more scared in her life. She heard footsteps and saw the boy walking towards her._

" _You're pretty crazy for coming here by yourself," said the boy._

" _And you're crazy for being friends with a dragon," retorted Heather and the boy chuckled._

" _You got a point there. But having a dragon as a best friend has its perks," said the boy._

" _Okay, but can you get the dragon of off me. I promise I won't tell anyone," said Heather, scared._

" _First of all, the dragon is HE and HIS name is Toothless," said the boy firmly._

" _Okay, okay, now please let me go. My father, Oswald, will get worried," said Heather and the boy looked surprised._

" _Wait! Oswald the Agreeable is your father? You're Heather," asked the boy in shock._

" _How do you know my father," asked Heather._

" _Being the son of the chief of Berk also has its perks," said the boy._

" _The son of–. Wait, you're chief Stoick's son? You're Hiccup," asked Heather, surprised._

" _Yeah, you can say that," said the boy, now known as Hiccup. "What have you heard about me?"_

" _Well, everyone in the Archipelago knows that you disappeared a few years ago. Some even thought that you've died, but considering you're standing right here, I guess they were wrong," answered Heather._

" _Good. Let them think that," said Hiccup, coldly, taking Heather by surprise._

" _What do you mean by that? Your father–," started Heather, but Hiccup interrupted her._

" _My father doesn't care about me. The only thing he cares about is Berk and killing dragons," stated Hiccup. "He never spoke to me unless I accidentally destroyed something. He never really acknowledges me. It's like I'm invisible."_

 _Heather couldn't believe what she was hearing. She has heard about Stoick's son being a weakling, but to be ignored by his father? That just couldn't be right, but a thought entered her mind._

" _Can I ask you something," asked Heather and Hiccup nodded. "How did you become friends with Toothless?"_

 _Hiccup sighed and told her his entire story. How he met Toothless, how he succeeded in dragon training, why he disappeared a few years ago, where he was staying, everything. Heather just stood there, listening. She couldn't imagine how hard must've been for Hiccup. After Hiccup finished his story, he chuckled, confusing Heather._

" _What's so funny," asked Heather._

" _You must've been really paying so much attention to my story that you didn't notice the Razorwhip standing right behind you," said Hiccup, gesturing to the said dragon._

 _Heather turned around and saw the Razorwhip standing calmly. She panicked and jumped back, bumping into Hiccup._

" _Is it going to eat me," asked Heather in fear._

" _If she wanted, she would've done it 10 minutes ago," said Hiccup with a smile and an idea came to his mind. He took Heather's hand and slowly walked towards the Razorwhip._

" _Wait, what are you doing," asked Heather, scared._

" _Just trust me. This is how Toothless and I became best friends," said Hiccup and the two stopped right in front of the dragon. "Extend your hand and close your eyes. Stay calm."_

 _Heather wasn't sure if this could work, but still followed Hiccup's instructions. She slowly extended her hand and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she felt something touching her opened palm. She opened her eyes, and gasped. The Razorwhip had pressed her snout against her palm._

" _Congratulations, the two of you have bonded," said Hiccup happily._

 _Heather couldn't believe it. She just bonded with a dragon! She looked at the Razorwhip, who was calm and didn't appear aggressive and ferocious at all. She smiled and petted her dragon._

" _You're not that scary," said Heather, softly._

" _So, how are you going to name her," asked Hiccup._

" _I'll call her Windshear," said Heather with a bright smile._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Ever since that day, Heather sneaked into the woods every change she got to be with Windshear. She was the only Viking, who knew the truth. She knew that Hiccup was in Corona and the princess was his girlfriend. True to her word, she didn't tell anyone about Hiccup and hid Windshear pretty well in the woods.

"What are we going to without dragons," asked Bertha.

"We'll figure something out. There has got to be a way to get to the dragons' nest," said Stoick.

"Everytime we go near that fog, we get attacked by dragons," said Oswald.

"Not to mention the 'Dragon Conqueror' took the dragons we have captured," added Dagur and Heather smirked a little as she knew who the 'Dragon Conqueror' was.

"I've heard he only shows up at night with his Night Fury and has that flaming sword," said Camicazi.

"Maybe he's the one, who sends dragons to raid us," suggested Dagur and Heather had to do something before they all started thinking that Hiccup was a bad guy.

"Or he could be the one, who is keeping dragons away," said Heather and everyone looked at her. "Think about it. He showed up an year ago and months later, the dragons stop raiding us. Maybe he's trying both sides safe. By keeping the dragons away, we don't get hurt or killed and neither the dragons."

"That might be it, but what kind of a human would betray his own kind to be with those devils," said Stoick, angrily.

" _If anyone speaks against Hiccup or Windshear again, I swear I'm lose it,_ " Heather thought to herself as she glared at the Vikings.

Luckily, before anyone could say anything, the doors opened, revealing Gobber.

"Stocik, there are ships heading this way," said Gobber.

"Is it a raid," asked Stoick.

"No, they actually look like they're coming with a message," said Gobber.

"Let's see what this is about," said Stoick as he exited the Great Hall, followed by Bertha, Oswald, Camicazi, Dagur and Heather.

When they got to the docks, a ship, whose symbol was a golden sun docked and two men stepped out.

"Welcome to Berk, I'm chief Stoick. May I ask who you are," asked Stoick politely.

"Greetings! We come from a kingdom, called Corona," said one of the men and Heather quietly gasped. "We're here on behalf of King Fredrik to invite you to the wedding of his daughter and her chosen prince."

"We're invited to a wedding," asked Stoick.

"Excuse me, but where's the kingdom you speak of," asked Gobber.

"South from here. A little further from the boundary of the Archipelago," said the other man.

"But the boundary is nearly a week from here," reminded Dagur.

"Well, we don't want to disrespect the King. I accept the invitation. When is the wedding going to take place," asked Stoick.

"A week and 2 days from now," said the man.

"Very well. We'll be there," said Stoick.

"You can bring up to 10 guests with you," said the man.

"We could be part of those 10 guests," suggested Oswald, gesturing to himself, Bertha and the kids. Heather knew this was bad and had to find a way not to go.

"Actually, I think I should stay on Berserker in case of an invasion. Someone has to be in charge," said Heather.

"You're right," said Oswald and turned to Stoick. "What do you say?"

"Very well. The 4 of you may come. I'll bring Gobber, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Astrid and the twins with me," said Stoick to the men from Corona, who nodded and handed a paper to Stiock.

"We'd like you to write the names of the people you'll be bringing with you," said the man and Stoick wrote down everyone's names, and handed the paper back. "Thank you. We'll be expecting you."

"We'll be there," said Stoick.

The two men got on the ship and sailed away. Unknown to them, Heather had sneaked away and ran as fast as possible to the woods. Good thing she had secretly brought Windshear with her. She got on her dragon and they flew towards Corona. Hiccup needed to be warned about the upcoming visit.

To be continued…

Hey, everybody. I'm back with another chapter. I bet you weren't expecting Heather to be in the story, right? Anyway, I the next chapter, Heather will arrive in Corona for the first time and warn Hiccup about the Vikings. How will he react? Stay tuned for more. The next chapter will out at the begging of May. I'll see you next time. Until then, have a nice day.

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9: Warning for Hiccup

It was a warm morning in Corona, and the Royal Family, plus Hiccup and their dragons were having a breakfast while discussing Hiccup's and Rapunzel's upcoming wedding.

"So since Cassandra and her dragon will be part of the guard, who will escort Rapunzel to the alter," asked Queen Auriana.

"How about Serenade," suggested Hiccup. "She can escort Rapunzel and Toothless can escort me."

"I love it," said Rapunzel.

"Well, since there's no other option, Serenade will escort you to the alter," said King Fredrik, eyeing his daughter.

Before anyone could say something, the door opened, and Pete, Stan and their Zippleback, walked inside.

"Sorry to bother you, Your Highness, but one of the watch towers just spotted a dragon heading this way," said Pete and everyone, except Hiccup, tensed a little.

"What kind of a dragon is it," asked Hiccup.

"We managed to identify it as a Razorwhip and there's also a human on its back," said Stan.

"A Razorwhip and someone was riding it," muttered Hiccup and then came to a realization.

"Hiccup, do you know who it is," asked Rapunzel.

"Yeah, but why are Heather and Windshear coming to Corona," said Hiccup.

"Wait, isn't that your friend from Berserker Island," asked King Fredrik.

"That's her," nodded Hiccup.

"That's great, but what is she doing here," asked Rapunzel.

"I don't know, so let's find out," said Hiccup as he walked out of the room, followed by Toothless, Rapunzel and her parents.

Once outside, they saw Windshear land on the ground and Heather hopped off of her dragon and ran up to Hiccup.

"Heather, what's wrong," asked Hiccup.

"Hiccup, something happened," said Heather. "A ship form Corona arrived on Berk yesterday. Your father and a few more Vikings will be coming here for your wedding."

Hiccup and the Royal Family just stared at her, trying to process what Heather had just said.

"Who exactly will be coming," asked Hiccup in a low voice.

"Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Bertha, Camicazi, my father and Dagur," said Heather. "I told my father that I'd be staying on Berserker Island, but i just had warn you and if I have to be honest, I don't think I can stay on Berserker Island. Some villagers are already suspecting I'm hiding something and I don't know what'll happen if they find Windshear."

"It's okay, Heather. I understand," said Hiccup. "You can stay here if you want."

"Thanks, but I don't want to be a burden," said Heather.

"Nonsense. You're Hiccup's friend. And every friend of Hiccup's is a friend to the family," said King Fredrik and turned to a guard. "Please walk Heather to one of the guest rooms. I'm sure she and her dragon are tired from the long flight."

The guard nodded and escorted Heather to a guest room, leaving Hiccup, Rapunzel, her parents and their dragons.

"Hiccup, what are we going to do," asked Rapunzel, softly.

"I don't know. At first, I ran away from Berk to hide Toothless and myself from father. But, that was 5 years ago. I'm done running," said Hiccup, determined.

"So we'll just let them come to our wedding," asked Rapunzel and Hiccup nodded.

"I think it's time for them to face the real Hiccup. Not the Hiccup they wanted me to be," said Hiccup. "Let them come, but we'll keep an eye on them. And not just for our safety, but for the dragons' safety as well. They're still at war with them, but even they're not that stupid to start fighting thousands of dragons, but you the saying 'better safe than sorry'."

"You know Vikings better than any of us," said Queen Auriana. "If that is your wish, we'll respect it. Not to mention that you and Rapunzel are the future King and Queen of Corona and sometimes you have to make hard decisions."

"Thank you, Queen Auriana," said Hiccup.

"Oh, Hiccup, you're part of the family. Call me Auriana," said the queen. "There's no need for formalities."

"The same goes for me," said King Fredrik.

"I need to go for a flight to clear up my mind," said Hiccup and his future in–laws smiled, knowing that Hiccup always went flying when he was feeling down.

Hiccup hopped on Toothless and the two bolted into the sky. The king and queen have known then for 5 years and they were still impressed by Toothless' speed.

"I'll join them," said Rapunzel and she hopped on her Death Song, and followed Hiccup and Toothless into the air, and her parents just laughed.

"Did you notice that none of them denied being Corona's future king and queen," asked Queen Auriana and King Fredrik nodded.

"I swear, if those two spend a day without each other, we better make sure they're still breathing," joked the king and the queen just laughed even harder.

To be continued…

 **Hey, everybody. I'm back with another chapter. This'll most likely be the shortest chapter of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. Next time, the Vikings will arrive in Corona and tensions will be high. The 10** **th** **chapter will be out by the end of the month, so I'll see you all next time. Until then, have a nice day.**

 **R &R**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10: Vikings in Corona

It's been a week since Heather had arrived in Corona to warn Hiccup for the coming Vikings. The wedding was in two days and the invited guests were expected to arrive at any moment.

It was early in the morning, and Rapunzel and her parents were already at the docks, waiting for the guests to arrive while Hiccup was flying with Toothless. This morning, however, he had decided to take Mari with them. She was 6 so she still couldn't fly on her own just yet. Everyone in the kingdom were taught by Hiccup how to fly with their dragons. That is if they were above 14. Even though she had bonded with Hookfang, Barf & Belch, Meatlug and Stormfly, she was still too young to fly on her own.

After waiting for about 20 minutes, Rapunzel saw a ship in the horizon and immediately recognized it as a ship from Arendelle, which meant her cousins, Anna and Elza, were coming.

"Dad, look. Elza and Anna are coming," Rapunzel told her father.

"Yes, I can see that," said King Fredrik, calmly.

"Where's Hiccup? I wanted to introduce him to them," asked Rapunzel.

"I saw him landing with Toothless at the castle a few minutes ago. I wouldn't be surprised they're not back in the air," chuckled Queen Auriana.

Just then, a familiar whistling sound was heard and they saw Toothless taking off to the skies.

"How long did they stay on the ground this time," asked King Fredrik.

Queen Auriana brought out her pocket watch to check out the time.

"15 minutes. More than last time," said Queen Auriana.

"Is it just me, or have they been spending more time in the air recently," asked Rapunzel.

"Yes and we know why, but we won't say a thing, because Hiccup just might surprise you," said King Fredrik.

"What do you mean," asked Rapunzel.

"You'll find out soon," said Queen Auriana.

Rapunzel could only nod and started to wonder what the surprise that Hiccup was preparing for her was.

She was so focused that by the time she stopped thinking about it, the ship that her cousins were on arrived, and Anna and Elsa came down to the docks.

"Hey there, cuz," greeted Anna as she gave Rapunzel a hug.

"Hi, Anna. Hello to you, too, Elsa. It's been so long since we've seen each other," said Rapunzel.

"It sure has," said Elsa and turned to Fredrik and Auriana. "Hello, Aunt Auriana and Uncle Fredrik."

"Hello, dear," said Queen Auriana.

"It's good to see both of you," said King Fredrik.

"It's good to you, too," said Anna and then spotted Serenade, Flamewing and Tailslash close by, and gasped. "A–are those d–d–dragons?"

"They sure are. These are our dragons," said Rapunzel.

"You have dragons," asked Elsa, surprised.

"Yeah, how come you haven't noticed them," asked Rapunzel, gesturing to the thousands of dragons flying around the kingdom. "We've been living in peace with them for the past 6 years."

"How," asked Anna.

"Thanks to Hiccup," said Rapunzel.

"Wait, you mean your soon–to–be husband is responsible for this," asked Anna.

"He sure is," nodded Rapunzel and a whistling sound was heard and everyone looked at the sky and saw Toothless flying towards the docks.

When he landed, Hiccup got off the saddle and took off his helmet, surprising Anna and Elsa.

"Hey, Hiccup," greeted Rapunzel as she went up to him and kissed him on the lips. "How was your fight?"

"Well, Toothless' new tailfin needs a few more modifications for a stunt we're working on", said Hiccup and then noticed Anna and Elsa staring at him with open mouths. "And who are they?"

"Oh, these are my cousins, Anna and Elsa," said Rapunzel. "Girls, this is my future husband, Hiccup and his dragon, Toothless."

"Nice to meet you," said Hiccup.

"It's nice to meet you, too," said Anna and Elsa at the same time.

"Do they always say the same thing at the same time," Hiccup asked Rapunzel.

"Not very often," answered Rapunzel and Hiccup just nodded.

Anna and Elsa couldn't believe it. They've heard of Hiccup from letters Rapunzel had sent them, but they never thought he'd be a dragon rider and Corona to be living in peace with them.

Anna, being as curious as she is, slowly approached Toothless and extended her arm towards him. The Night Fury saw her and sniffed her hand, before pressing his snout in her palm, much to everyone's surprise.

"Didn't see this one coming," said Hiccup.

"I figured, since we're gonna be here for a couple of days, why not be friends with them," said Anna with a shrug.

"Good thinking," said Rapunzel and turned to Elsa, who was in shock of what Anna just did. "What do you think, Elsa?"

"I don't have the words," said Elsa.

"How many species of dragons are there," asked Anna.

"Well, Toothless a Night Fury, Serenade is a Death Song, Flamewing is a Monstrous Nightmare and Tailslash is a Razorwhip," said Hiccup. "But there's also a Scauldron, a Changewing, a Thunderdrum, a Flightmare, a Boneknapper, a Skrill, a Woolly Howl, a Groncicle, an Eruptudon and a Snow Wraith to name a few."

"Wait, did you say _Snow_ Wraith," asked Anna.

"Yeah, there are a few dragons that actually breathe ice and prefer cold climate," said Hiccup.

"Wow, kind of like Elsa's ice powers," said Anna.

"Probably," said Hiccup, surprising Anna and Elsa.

"You heard what I said, right? Aren't you shocked that Elsa has ice powers," asked Anna.

"Nope. Rapunzel's dad told me about them a couple of months ago," said Hiccup and everyone looked at King Fredrik, who looked at them a little nervous.

"You told him about my powers," Elsa asked her uncle.

"Yeah, well, he might not be officially part of the family, but consider him as one and he deserves to know," said King Fredrik defensively.

"I've got to say, I was a little surprised, but it's cool that my future cousin–in–law has ice powers," said Hiccup.

"Okay, enough talking. Let's head to the castle," said Queen Auriana.

"Won't we be waiting for the other guests," asked Rapunzel.

"No one said we have to," said King Fredrik. "I'll ask Stan and Pete to greet the guests."

"Actually, I've already got it handled," said Hiccup. "Toothless, give the signal."

Toothless nodded and fired a Plasma Blast in the air and a minute after that, Cassandra and her Changewing, Mirage, landed on the docks.

"I'm here, Hiccup," said Cassandra.

"I was thinking Cassandra and Mirage could greet them. Mirage can stay hidden and notify us when _they_ arrive," said Hiccup.

"That's great and all, but who'll take care of the decorations for the wedding," asked Queen Auriana.

"Heather's already on it," said Hiccup.

"If you think she can do it, then I trust you," said King Fredrik. "Well, come on. Let's get to the castle."

Everyone walked away from the docks, with Serenade, Flamewing and Tailslash following them, and they reached the castle 15 minutes later. Elsa and Anna couldn't believe how many dragons were there. Everyone in the kingdom had dragons, even the guards with the Captain having a Typhoomerang, named Torch.

A couple of hours had passed and most of the invited guests were already there. They were a little frightened by the dragons, but after some convincing from King Fredrik that they were harmless, the guests got used to the reptiles. The only ones left to arrive were the Vikings. Hiccup was starting to wonder if they'll eventually come today or tomorrow. He'd be informed by Mirage when they arrive so he could be ready to face them after 6 years. The question was, how would they react when they see him and learn that he befriended a Night Fury.

It was nearly dawn and Hiccup was sure they'd arrive tomorrow, but just then he saw Mirage flying towards him.

"Hiccup, I saw their ship. They should be here in a couple of minutes," informed the Changewing.

"Thanks, Mirage. Go back to Cassandra. Make sure the Vikings don't cause chaos," said Hiccup and Mirage nodded before flying away.

"I guess it's time," said Toothless, who was lying next to him.

"It is, bud. Go inform the dragons to be ready just in case," said Hiccup and Toothless nodded before walking off, nearly running into Rapunzel.

"Hey, Toothless, where's Hiccup," asked the princess and Toothless pointed at Hiccup with his tail. "Okay, thanks."

"Hey, Rapunzel," greeted Hiccup.

"Hi, so they're here, huh," asked Rapunzel. "I saw Mirage take off just now."

"Yeah, they should be here in a couple of minutes," said Hiccup as he sighed. "After 6 years, I'll finally see them. Go tell Heather to bring Mari back. I don't want those Vikings see our daughter just yet."

"Did you say 'our' daughter," asked Rapunzel and Hiccup nodded. "But not married yet."

"True, but she already sees you as her mother," said Hiccup.

"You've got a point there," said Rapunzel as she turned to leave. "I'll go tell Heather to bring her back."

Meanwhile, out in the ocean, a ship full of Vikings was heading towards Corona. On board were Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Bertha, Camicazi, Oswald and Dagur.

"Guys, I think I see the kingdom up ahead," said Fishlegs from the front of the ship.

"How much further, Fishlegs," asked Stoick.

"I'd say about 20 minutes," said Fishlegs.

"Very well. Gobber, keep up the speed," Stoick told his best friend, who was on the wheel.

"So, who do you think the princess is marrying," asked Astrid.

"Whoever he is, he's not as awesome as me," said Snotlout.

"Does that matter more when there are dragons over the place," asked Tuffnut.

"Yeah, there's nothing more beautiful than a dragon raid," said Ruffnut.

Everyone looked at the twins and then at the direction of the kingdom and the twins turned out to be right as there were several dragons flying around Corona.

"They might need help. Gobber, full speed," ordered Stoick.

"I didn't know dragons came all the way here," said Camicazi.

"Yeah and there looks to be thousands of them," pointed Dagur.

The Vikings got as fast as they could to Corona to help with the raid, but when they got to the docks, they were surprised that the dragons weren't attacking and were greeted by Cassandra.

"Welcome to the kingdom of Corona," greeted Cassandra. "I'm Cassandra. Let's get going, the Royal Family is waiting for you."

"But what about the dragons? We have to fight them," said Bertha.

"There's no need for that. I live in peace with them, we don't fight them," said Cassandra, firmly. "Now, move it! We don't have all day. You're the last guests to arrive so we better hurry."

The Vikings slightly flinched by the tone of her voice and quickly followed Cassandra through the streets of the kingdom. They wanted to ask Cassandra so many questions, but they were more considered about the thousands of dragons so they kept their mouths shut.

"You've been quiet," said Cassandra, snapping the Vikings out of their thoughts.

"I just find it hard to believe that you let these devils roam free," said Stoick.

"You're lucky the princess' chosen prince didn't hear you," said Cassandra.

Astrid was about to say something, but a laughter stopped her. They turned to the source and saw a little girl playing with a Monstrous Nightmare, a Hideous Zippleback, a Gronckle and a Deadly Nadder. She was wearing a bright pink shirt, purple pants and red boots. She also had a long dark hair. The Vikings were in complete shock, but Stoick was livid.

"Hya, those are our dragons," shouted Stoick, gaining the attention of the dragons and the girl.

"What are you talking about? My dad brought Hookfang, Barf & Belch, Meatlug and Stormfly from a village full of dragon killing weirdoes," said the girl. "I'm the one, who has bonded with them, so they're not yours, you big weirdo."

"Mari, what are you doing here," asked Cassandra. "I thought you were at the castle."

"Sorry, Auntie Cass. I got a little bored so I decided to play a little," said Mari.

"Do your parents know you're here," asked Cassandra.

"No, but knowing my dad, he'll probably send Auntie Heather to get me," said Mari, taking the Vikings by surprise.

"What name did you just say," asked Camicazi.

"Oh, well, Auntie Heather has a Razorwhip. My dad told me she's a friend of his from Berserker Island or something like that," said Mari.

"No, I refuse to believe that my own daughter would betray us," said Oswald, stubbornly.

"Then you better believe it," said a familiar voice and everyone looked up, and saw Heather and Windshear. "I did bond with a dragon and I've been living here for the past couple of days."

"Heather, how could you," asked Dagur. "For how long you've been lying to us?"

"Windshear and I bonded a couple of months ago," said Heather and then turned to Mari. "And I see that you've met Mari."

"Did dad send you to get me," asked Mari.

"Well, your dad told your mother to tell me to come get you," said Heather. "Now, get on Hookfang and let's get back to the castle."

"Okay, Auntie Heather," pouted Mari and got on her Nightmare, and followed Heather and Windshear, along with Meatlug, Barf & Belch, and Stormfly.

"Well, now that you know how we live here, let's keep moving," said Cassandra as she started to push the Vikings towards the castle with impressive strength.

Unknown to any of them, they were being watch from the top of the castle by Hiccup, Rapunzel and their dragons, with Hiccup wearing his suit.

"So, now that they're here, what are you going to do," Toothless asked his best friend.

"I guess the time has finally come," muttered Hiccup.

"The time for what," asked Rapunzel.

"To reveal myself to them," said Hiccup as he took off his mask. "I can't hide any longer."

"What are the chances of them being happy to see you after 6 years," asked Serenade.

"I'd say pretty low," said Hiccup.

"What if they cause chaos during the wedding," asked Rapunzel.

"I wouldn't worry about that. They might be stubborn, but they're also smart and anyone, who's smart won't start a brawl in a room full of dragons," said Hiccup and turned to his Night Fury. "That's where you come in, bud. To Vikings, you're known as the 'unholy offspring of lightning and death itself' so I'm sure they won't do a thing once they see you."

"I'll be glad to scare them," said Toothless with his dragon laugh.

"I hope everything goes well," said Rapunzel.

"It will. Don't worry, I won't let those guys do anything to you," said Hiccup and leaned in, and kissed Rapunzel on the lips.

"Get a room, you two," said Toothless as he and Serenade covered their eyes with their wings.

To be continued…

 **Hey, guys, here's the 10** **th** **chapter. This might be one of the longest chapters in the story so I hope you liked it. Let me just say that the Vikings' reaction when they saw Mari interact with the dragons was like seeing Star and Marco kiss for the first time. The next chapter will be the wedding between Hiccup and Rapunzel, but it won't be an ordinary one when there are dragons and Vikings in one room. Well, until next time, have a nice day.**

 **R &R**


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11: Wedding with Dragons and Vikings

The walk to the castle was silent and the Vikings were still trying to process that there were dragons in Corona. Stoick tried not to show it, but from the inside, he was angry at the little girl, who had called him a weirdo. It took them about 20 minutes to reach the castle. The Vikings were in awe when they saw how big the castle was. It was bigger than the Great Hall on Berk. When they went through the castle gates, at the entrance of the castle were standing the king and queen of Corona.

"Greetings. I'm King Fredrik and this is my wife, Queen Auriana," said the king.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Chief Stoick of Berk and these are Astrid, Gobber, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut," said Stoick gesturing to his best friend and the teens.

"I'm Bertha, Chieeftess of Bog–Burglar Island and this my daughter, Camicazi," said Bertha, gesturing Camicazi.

"I'm Oswald for Berserker Island and this my son, Dagur," said Oswald, gesturing to Dagur.

"If you're from Berserker Island, then you must be Heather's father and older brother," said King Fredrik.

"We are. Where is she? We'd like to talk to her," asked Dagur.

"She's with the princess and her chosen prince. You'll meet them tomorrow," said Queen Auriana. "It's pretty late and I'm sure you're tired from the long trip."

"Well, I am feeling a little tired so I wouldn't mind to sleep a little," said Gobber.

"Very well, Cassandra, take them to the rooms on the second floor. You know which rooms," said King Fredrik and Cassandra nodded, and led the Vikings inside the castle.

Unknown to them, they were being watched from Rapunzel's room's balcony by Hiccup, Rapunzel, Heather and Mari, along with Toothless, Serenade and Windshear.

"So, they're finally here," said Rapunzel and looked at her soon–to–be husband. "What are we going to do? I don't know about you, but I don't want them to see us until the wedding."

"It's not gonna be easy. No doubt, they'll want to talk after they saw me and Windshear earlier," said Heather.

"Daddy, are these the bad people you told me about," asked Mari and Hiccup nodded. "I think I called the red–bearded, bulky one a weirdo."

"So what's the plan," Rapunzel once again asked.

"Easy. We'll leave," said Hiccup. "Tomorrow, you, Mari, Serenade, Toothless and I will go somewhere for the entire day after breakfast. Heather, you'll look after the Vikings. Make sure they don't harm anyone. Toothless and I will talk to Hookfang, Meatlug, Stormfly and Barf & Belch in the morning to keep the dragons calm around the Vikings. Cassandra will help the servants with the wedding preperations."

"Sound good to me, but where will we go," asked Rapunzel.

"Toothless and I discovered a lot of islands so we'll figure something out," said Hiccup.

"What about the other guests? I'm pretty sure Anna and Elsa would like to catch up with Rapunzel," asked Heather.

"We'll take Sharpshoot with us and I could send them a Terror Mail to tell them where we are," suggested Rapunzel and Hiccup nodded.

"If they don't want to ride dragons and come with us, that's the only way," said Hiccup.

"If you're sure about it, but what am I supposed to tell the Vikings? I'm sure they're gonna ask lots of questions," said Heather.

"Tell them most of the things they want to know about. If they ask about Rapunzel or me, tell them that they'll find out at the wedding," said Hiccup. "It's your choice to tell them how you met Windshear if they ask about that."

Rapunzel, Heather, Mari and the dragons were surprised. They've never seen Hiccup so serious and confident before. Rapunzel hasn't seen him this serious since the battle against the Red Death ad she sure liked him being like this. If her parents heard him talking like that, they'd be in for a big surprise.

The next day, Hiccup and Rapunzel woke up before sunrise, much the everyone's confusion, and had a quick breakfast before Hiccup started packing things up into the bags that were connected to Toothless' saddle. The couple was in Rapunzel's room, checking if they missed something when Rapunzel's parents came in.

"What's with the two of you today? You never wake up this early and why are you packed up," asked Queen Auriana.

"We'll go somewhere for the day. We want to avoid seeing the Vikings today," answered Rapunzel and Hiccup nodded to confirm it.

"It'll be just Rapunzel, me, Mari, Toothless and Serenade," said Hiccup.

"Okay, but just be careful when you take off. You wouldn't want waking Mari up," said King Fredrik, gesturing the sleeping girl on the bed.

"Don't worry, we will," said Hiccup as he walked up to the bed and picked up the sleeping girl carefully and she cuddled closer to him. "I swear, sometimes she's just too cute."

"Are you trying to make me feel jealous," asked Rapunzel.

"I don't know. Is it working," asked Hiccup teasingly.

"Yeah, a little," admitted Rapunzel and Hiccup walked up to her after putting Mari on Toothless' saddle.

"Hey, you know you and Mari are the most important people in the world for me," said Hiccup and was slapped in back of the head by Toothless' tail and glared at the dragon. "Hey, you know you're important to me, right? You have a special place in my heart, you useless reptile. Rapunzel is my future wife, Mari is my daughter, but you'll always be my first and best friend."

"You really know what to say to make me feel better," said Toothless as he purred and pressed his snout against Hiccup's forehead.

Rapunzel and her parents couldn't help, but admire the friendship those two had. It's like Hiccup had said it a couple of times, Toothless and him were like brothers. From everyone in Corona, Toothless and Hiccup had the strongest bond between a human and a dragon.

"Well, that's enough hugs," said Hiccup as he pulled away from the Night Fury and looked at Rapunzel. "Let's get going before those Vikings wake up."

"What are we supposed to do with them," asked King Fredrik.

"Don't worry, Heather will be keeping an eye on them. You can tell Anna and Elsa why we'll be gone for today," said Hiccup. "The Vikings will eventually learn everything tomorrow. I plan to talk to them after the wedding."

"Want me to be there for you," asked Rapunzel.

"Yeah, I could use a little support," said Hiccup and gave Rapunzel a quick kiss on the lips.

"Warn us the next time you're gonna do that. I still have nightmares from your midnight activities," groaned Toothless.

"Hey, someday you'll find a mate and then, you'll be doing 'midnight activities'," replied Hiccup and Toothless paled a little at the thought.

"Do those activities have something to do with Toothless sometimes sleeping until noon," asked King Fredrik and both Hiccup and Rapunzel looked at each other nervously.

"Leave them do their own thing, Fredrik. They're not kids anymore," said Queen Auriana. "Not to mention that they're getting married the day after tomorrow."

"Okay, enough about what Hiccup and I are doing. We should get going before we encounter those Vikings," said Rapunzel and Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"Have fun, but not too much fun," said Queen Auriana and Hiccup and Rapunzel got on Toothless and Serenade, respectfully, and the dragons took off as quickly as possible.

The rest of the day was uneventful. The Vikings woke up at sunrise and Heather gave them, plus the other guests for the wedding, a tour around the castle. Anna and Elsa wanted to see Rapunzel, but Heather informed them that she and her soon–to–be husband were not in the kingdom and accidentally told everyone that Rapunzel owns a Death Song and her future husband a Night Fury. That was what got the Vikings' attention. They haven't seen a Night Fury in years, but knew that the 'Dragon Conqueror' has a Night Fury. Their first thought was if Rapunzel's future husband was actually the 'Dragon Conqueror'. After the tour, Heather pulled the Vikings aside and she told them how she met Windshear, how she bonded with the Razorwhip and why she came to live in Corona. Needless to say, the Vikings were speechless when she told them that she encountered the 'Dragon Conqueror' and he helped her bond with her dragon. They wanted to know who Rapunzel's future was, but she refused to tell them as everyone will find out at the wedding. It was a little after sundown when Hiccup, Rapunzel, Mari, Toothless and Serenade returned. However, they were spotted by the Vikings and got their answer if Rapunzel's soon–to–be husband was the 'Dragon Conqueror'.

The next day, the castle was full of activity. Hiccup and Toothless were in the air even before sunrise as he wasn't supposed to see Rapunzel until the wedding. Everyone was excited, except for the Vikings, who wanted to know who the 'Dragon Conqueror' was. They decided to ask Heather and she confirmed that she knew who he was, but won't tell a thing as they'll find out in a few hours.

It was a little after noon and the time has finally come. All of the guests were in the throne room, waiting for the groom and the bride. The Vikings were a little nervous as there were at leats hundreds of dragons inside, including Flamewing and Tailslash. King Fredrik and Queen Auriana have taken their respective seats. When final checks were made, Cassandra nodded to the king and he stood up from his throne.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank you for being here on this day, which I'm sure you won't forget. Today, the princess and her prince become husband and wife," said King Fredrik. "Now, normally the groom would come out first, but this time we decided to do things a little differently. So, without further ado, please stand up and please welcome Princess Rapunzel, accompanied by her dragon, the Death Song, Serenade."

Everyone stood up and the Vikings gasped as Rapunzel entered the room with Serenade right beside her. Fishlegs nearly fainted at the sight of the unfamiliar dragon. Rapunzel was wearing a long white dress and her hair was tied to a pony hair. Snotlout was about to grab her hand, but Serenade noticed this and lowly growled at him. Astrid put her left hand over Snotlout's mouth and used her right hand to hardly twist his nose.

"Don't do anything stupid," Astrid whispered and Snotlout just nodded.

Thankfully, no one noticed the scene as they were looking at Rapunzel the entire time. When she got to her parents, they proudly smiled at her and she happily returned it.

"And now, please welcome Prince Hiccup, accompanied by his dragon, the Night Fury, Toothless," said King Fredrik and the Vikings could've sworn they heard wrong.

They were brought out of their thoughts when they saw the 'Dragon Conqueror' entering the room with his Night Fury.

He was wearing his mask, along with a black suit. He made a few steps before stopping. He put his hands on the mask before taking it off, revealing his face to the Vikings.

Speaking of whom, they were in complete shock. None of them knew what to do.

Hiccup and Toothless made their way to Rapunzel and her parents and nodded at them with smile.

"You may sit down," King Fredrik told the guests and they did as they were asked.

"Let's begin," said Queen Auriana and King Fredrik nodded before speaking.

"Dear friends, we have gathered here today to witness the marriage between Princess Rapunzel and Prince Hiccup. First, if anyone is against this, please talk now," said the king.

The Vikings were about to protest, but a glare from Toothless shut them up.

"Very well, now Princess Rapunzel and Prince Hiccup, if you are ready to step into the sacred circle of marriage, assuming all its rights, joys and obligations, please so indicate by joining hands," said the king. Hiccup and Rapunzel gestured to their joined hands. "Oh, you're already holding hands. Good."

Hiccup and Rapunzel chuckled quietly as King Fredrik regained his 'formal character'.

"Do you, Princess Rapunzel take this man, Prince Hiccup as your husband, to love him and to honor him, to nurture, serve and support him in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by his side regardless of what trouble befalls you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love, do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow till death do you apart," asked the king.

"I do," Rapunzel said softly while looking at Hiccup.

"And do you, Hiccup Haddock take this woman, Princess Rapunzel as your wife, to love her and honor her, to nurture, serve and support her in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by her side regardless of of what trouble befalls you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love, do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow till death do you apart," asked the king as he was looking at Hiccup.

"I do," answered Hiccup softly while looking at Rapunzel.

"Very well. You may exchange the rings," said the king.

Toothless walked up to Hiccup, presenting a box with the rings inside. King Fredrik and Queen Auriana looked impressed as they knew Hiccup was the one, who made the rings as he's the only one, who knows how to work with Gronckle Iron. Rapunzel's ring was more yellowish and a sapphire in the middle, presenting Serenade's scales of yellow and blue. Hiccup's ring was more blackish with an emerald in the middle, presenting Toothless' scales and eyes of black and green.

"Thanks, bud," said Hiccup quietly to Toothless as he brought the rings out of the box and gave the blackish one to Rapunzel. He held Rapunzel's left hand and slowly slid on the ring. Rapunzel followed immediately after that.

"I pronounce you husband and wife! You may–," started the king, but stopped when Hiccup and Rapunzel kissed with passion, taking him by surprise. "– do exactly that."

Nearly the entire room erupted into cheers. The only once, who weren't cheering were the Vikings as they just stared in shock of what just happened. They've been patient enough, but they wanted answers and they wanted them now.

To be continued…

 **Hey, everyone. Here's the 11** **th** **chapter. I hope you liked it. In the next chapter, the Vikings will confront Hiccup and demand for explanations. I'm not sure when the next one will come, but it'll most likely be sometime in August. I'll see you all next time. Until then, have a nice day.**

 **R &R**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12: Confrontations

Stoick the Vast has witnessed a lot of things. He has married a lot of couples on Berk, he has seen the damages the dragons left after each raid, he has felt anger, pride, sadness and happiness. But for the first time in his life, he was shocked as he witnessed his son marry the Princess of Corona, Rapunzel. Not only that, but he saw that his son has befriended a Night Fury, the most dangerous and feared dragon of all, which made him believe that Hiccup was the 'Dragon Conqueror'. When both Hiccup and Rapunzel said 'yes', Stoick felt a lot of different emotions: anger for his son befriending a Night Fury, happiness to see his son alive and pride to know how much his son has achieved over the past 6 years. It's true that everything was revealed, but he still needed answers from Hiccup.

Speaking of Hiccup, he and Rapunzel broke out of their kiss and stared at each other lovingly.

"I love you," whispered Hiccup.

"I love you, too," whispered Rapunzel back.

"Okay, everyone, please follow me to the backyard where the celebration will continue," said King Fredrik to the guests, before turning to the new couple. "If you want to talk to the Vikings, do it somewhere private and I want Toothless and Serenade to be with you."

"Okay, dad," said Rapunzel as Hiccup nodded.

Everyone headed to the doors as they made their way to the backyard. The Vikings were just about to leave when a voice stopped them.

"If you guys want answers, follow us," said a familiar voice.

They turned around and saw Hiccup, Rapunzel and their dragons by their sides. The Vikings nodded and made a way for Hiccup, Rapunzel, Toothless and Serenade. Hiccup motioned them to follow and they did.

After a few minutes, they arrived in Rapunzel's and Hiccup's room as the couple sat on a couch with Toothless and Serenade on both sides of it and the Vikings just stood at the doorway.

"Okay, so fire away any questions you have," said Hiccup and Fishlegs slowly raised a hand. "Yes, Fishlegs?"

"W–w–what dragon is that," asked the frightened Vikings as he pointed at Serenade.

"Her name is Serenade and she's a Death Song," said Rapunzel.

Stoick was about to ask another question, but the door of the room slammed open and in came Mary with Hookfang, Meatlug, Stormfly and Barf & Belch behind her.

"Mom, dad, that was amazing," cheered the little girl as she jumped in Hiccup's lap. "That was the most romantic thing I've ever seen."

"Glad you enjoyed it, sweaty," said Hiccup as he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Hey, that's the weird guy, who complained about Hookfang, Barf & Belch, Meatlug and Stormfly being 'their dragons'," said Mary as she gestured at Stoick.

"Well, technically, the place I brought Hookfang and the others is the place where these guys are from. At least most of them," said Hiccup.

"Does that mean they'll take them away," asked Mary in fear.

"What? No! No one can take them away from you," said Rapunzel softly.

"Not if they want any trouble," said Hiccup as he glared at the Vikings, who looked a little nervous.

"No, we don't want that. We just wanna talk," said Gobber.

"Okay, so what do you want to know," asked Hiccup.

"I think it'll be easier if you tell us everything from the beginning," said Camicazi and the other Vikings nodded.

"Okay. I suggest you sit somewhere, cause the story is a little long," said Hiccup and everyone sat on the floor. "Are you ready?"

The Vikings nodded and Hiccup began to tell them everything.

"Okay, so remember that night 6 years ago when there was a dragon raid before dragon training? That's when everything changed. That was the night I shot Toothless down with one of my inventions. I told you I had shot a Night Fury down, but none of you believed me and I'm glad you didn't. When Gobber brought me to the house, I snuck up from behind and went to Raven's Point where I found Toothless tied up in ropes. I was about to kill him, but I didn't because he looked weak and frightened just as I was, so let him go. He bounced on me, but didn't kill me, he just roared at me and flew away. That's what I thought until I went back after dragon training and noticed that one his tailfins was gone and that's why he couldn't fly away. The next day, after handling with Stormfly, Astrid told me to figure out on which side I was. Of course, I went to the cove to try to get closer with Toothless. After tossing my dagger in the lake, feeding him, eating a fish that was inside a dragon's stomach and trying not to step some lines he drew, we became best friends. That night Gobber said that a downed dragon is a dead dragon and since Toothless couldn't fly, he was pretty much dead. I knew that since I was the one who took away his ability to fly, I was the one who had to give it back, so I made him a tailfin and after several crash-landings we succeeded, but there was a one little downside, he needed me to control the tailfin. Over that time, I learnt a lot of tricks to calm dragons down so I used these tricks at dragon training and that's how I got on top of the class. When I won the 'honor' to kill Hookfang, I knew I couldn't do it, so Toothless and I left. After a few hours of flying, we heard a baby cry and found Mari on a nearby island, all alone. I didn't know what to do so I took her with me and Toothless and that's how she became my daughter. The following day was when we got here. We were shot down and Rapunzel found us in the forest. After a few months of being here, we eventually became boyfriend and girlfriend. During my time here, I started rescuing dragons from Viking villages, the first one being Berk, followed by Berserker Island, Outcast Island and so on. That's probably why you referred to me as the 'Dragon Conqueror' and that's pretty much it," explained Hiccup.

"Okay, but why did you run away," asked Astrid.

"I knew someone would eventually find Toothless and I didn't want that to happen so we left. We wanted to somewhere where both of us can be accepted. We weren't actually planning on staying in Corona, but after a few days of being here, Corona became our new home," said Hiccup.

"So you ran away to protect your dragon," said Astrid.

"In short, yes," nodded Hiccup.

"Look, Hiccup, while I'm glad to see you, you need to stop with this foolishness. You need to come back to Berk, so kill this dragon and let's leave this place," said Stoick.

"So, like always, you don't listen," sighed Hiccup.

"You know what, Stoick? If Hiccup doesn't want to come, that's fine," said Bertha as she headed for the door. "I'm going back to the ship. Come on, Camicazi."

"Actually, mom. I want to stay here," said Camicazi.

"So do I," said Dagur.

"And why is that," asked Hiccup.

"We'd like to train our own dragons," said Dagur.

"Yeah, I can already imagine what's it like to be up in the air," said Camicazi.

"Well, if you like to learn, you're welcome to stay," said Rapunzel and Hiccup nodded.

"I will not hear any more of it, Hiccup! You're coming back with us and that's final," said Stoick firmly, but Hiccup was fast enough and pulled out Inferno

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Hiccup. "There are 6 dragons in the room and if you do something to me, who do you think is gonna stop Toothless from tearing all of you apart?"

The Vikings looked nervous as Toothless growled and slowly began to charge a Plasma Blast, which made the Vikings even more nervous.

"Hiccup, tell your pet to stop," ordered Stoick.

"Now, that's where you're wrong, _Stoick_. Toothless is not my pet. He's my _best friend_! And you don't have any authority here. Not to mention that I don't need to listen to you as I'm older than 18," said Hiccup, surprising the Vikings. Hiccup has never been like this, especially towards his father!

"Hiccup, I'm still your father," countered Stoick.

"Oh, so now you call yourself a 'father'," asked Hiccup. "Well, let me tell you something. If you were really my father, you would've loved me, cared for me and accepted me for who I am! Instead, ever since mom was taken, you've never acted like a father to me. You always ignored me, like I didn't exist at all! You handed me over to Gobber just because you wanted nothing to do with me! And you want to be my father now, because… why? Is it because I killed the Queen Dragon? Is it because you're scared of me, the 'Dragon Conqueror'? Or is it just because you want to ruin my happy life? I wouldn't be surprised if the only reason you want me to come back is because you want me to Chief of Berk? Well, guess what? During these past 6 years, I found out I'm capable of a lot more than I thought. I befriended Toothless, I found Mari and adopted her as my daughter, I got on Corona and met Rapunzel, and I couldn't be happier. You're lucky I'm still talking to you. If you don't want to accept my new life, then you're welcome to go back to Berk. But if you even think of engaging a war on us, well, there are thousands of dragons here and all of them are under Toothless' command!"

After that speech, no one knew what to say. The Vikings were stunned by what Hiccup said while Rapunzel felt pity for her husband. The one, who was the most affected was Mari as tears were about to come out. The little girl couldn't take it any longer and launched herself at her dad and hugged him. Hiccup looked at his daughter and gently picked her up, and held her tight.

"Daddy, you won't leave mommy, the dragons and Corona, right? I don't want you to go," sobbed Mari on Hiccup's shoulder. "I need you, dad."

"It's okay, Mari. I'm not gonna leave you, Rapunzel, the dragons or Corona just because of these gyus," said Hiccup softly as he gestured to the Vikings.

"Hiccup, Berk is your home. It's where we all grew up," said Astrid.

"It _was_ his home. Now, Corona is his home," said Rapunzel before Hiccup could respond.

"This is a family matter so stay out of it," said Stoick firmly.

"Last time I checked, I'm his wife," said Rapunzel.

"That's okay, honey," said Hiccup as he put Mari down and turned to the Vikings. "Listen carefully, Stoick. You better watch out how you're talking to my wife. As far as I know, she, Mari and Toothless are my family." He then looked at Astrid. "And she's right. I might've been born on Berk, but it was never my home. Home is where your heart is and my heart is on Corona."

"You tell 'em, Hiccup," cheered Toothless. "Can I blast them now?"

"No, Toothless, there'll be no blasting," said Hiccup.

"You can understand your dragon," asked Gobber.

"Of course. I've been able to understand what dragons say ever since Toothless and I left Berk, which only proves my point that Berk was only holding me back from becoming what I am today," said Hiccup.

"We will not leave without you," said Stoick firmly.

"If you want him, you'll have to go through us," said Rapunzel as she stood in front of Hiccup, followed by Mari and the dragons.

Camicazi and Dagur looked at each other and went up to Hiccup, before facing the Vikings. Bertha and Oswald couldn't believe what was happening, but eventually came to a decision, which shocked everyone.

"Hiccup, since Camicazi and Dagur want to train dragons, do you think if it could be possible to become trading partners," asked Bertha.

"I'll talk to the King and Queen about it and we'll see," said Hiccup with a smile and Bertha and Oswald nodded.

"You can't be serious," Stoick growled at Bertha and Oswald.

"You should think before you act, Stoick," said Oswald. "Take a look around. Do you really want to fight thousands of dragons just to get to Hiccup?"

"I'll fight anyone to get Hiccup back," said Stoick, taking even Gobber by surprise.

"Stoick, this isn't you," said Gobber softly. "You've gone insane!"

"I'm perfectly fine, Gobber," said Stoick and looked at Hiccup. "You're coming with me and that's final."

Stoick reached for Hiccup, but just as he was about to grab him, golden hair was wrapped his hand.

"Stay away from my husband," said Rapunzel with a glare.

"And I told you to stay out of this family business," said Stoick as he brought out his sword and was about to cut Rapunzel's hair, but the blow was blocked by a flaming sword. Stoick looked at the source and when he did, he was met with a glare that could even scare Alvin.

"If you lay even a finger on my wife, something very bad is going to happen," said Hiccup in a low voice as he held Inferno tight and gave a nod to Serenade.

The Death Song knew what Hiccup wanted to do and fired her amber at Stoick, immobilizing the Viking.

"I'm done with you," said Hiccup as he deactivated Inferno and called for the guards to take Stoick to a cell. He then looked at Gobbe rand the teens. "You can stay on your ship. Everyone is expected to sail away tomorrow."

"What about Stoick," asked Tuffnut.

"Don't worry. He'll stay in prison this night," said Hiccup as the Vikings turned to leave the room.

"It was good to see you, lad. Do you think we ca talk some time, just the two of us," asked Gobber.

"I'd like that, Gobber," said Hiccup with a smile and Gobber smiled back before leaving the room.

"Well, glad that's over," sighed Hiccup as he sat on the bed.

"Me too," said Toothless as he laid his head on Hiccup's lap.

"What do you think your father's gonna do now," asked Rapunzel.

"I don't know and I don't really care," said Hiccup. "He can try all he wants, but he'll never make me go back to Berk."

"I'm happy that you'll stay with us, daddy," said Mari with a bright smile.

"I'm too," said Hiccup and looked at Rapunzel, and stood up. "Come on, let's go join the guests. Your parents, Anna and Elsa are probably wondering where we are."

"Yeah, let's go," said Rapunzel with a nod as they exited the room, followed by Mari and the dragons.

To be continued…

 **Hey, everyone. Here's the 12** **th** **chapter. I'm sorry if you had to wait this long. I really hope you enjoyed it. Stoick surely found out that Hiccup has changed a lot during his years in Corona. The next chapter will be out some time in October. Until then, have a nice day.**

 **R &R **


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13: Going on a Trip

It has been two weeks since Hiccup and Rapunzel have been married and they couldn't be happier. Before sending the Vikings back, Stoick surprisingly apologized to Hiccup for not treating him like a son and was proud of what Hiccup was able to accomplish during his time in Corona. Hiccup accepted the apology and parted ways on good terms and Hiccup promised that he would visit Berk once in a while. Since then, Hiccup and Rapunzel have been planning their honeymoon and have decided to go exploring other islands. Hiccup told Heather that she'll be looking after Mari while they're gone. They'll be taking Toothless with them so they'll have a lot of islands to explore.

Now, Hiccup was loading everything he and Rapunzel will need into Toothless' saddle while Rapunzel was saying goodbye to her parents. Hiccup was wearing his flying suit with Inferno strapped to the belt while Rapunzel had a jacket over her dress.

"I'll miss you so much," said Rapunzel.

"We'll miss you, too, darling," said King Fredrik.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay," Rapunzel asked her parents.

"Don't worry about us. It's only for a couple of days," said Queen Auriana.

"You and Hiccup deserve this journey," said King Fredrik with a smile. "Go and enjoy yourselves. Just don't come back and say that we're gonna be grandparents."

"That's okay, dad. We won't be doing _it_ ," said Rapunzel with a blush.

"Glad to hear it," said King Fredrik.

"Don't listen to him," Queen Auriana whispered to her daughter.

"It's not like we're gonna do it with Toothless around… again," Rapunzel whispered back and her mom giggled.

"What are you two whispering about," asked King Fredrik.

"Girl things," said Rapunzel before walking up to Hiccup, who has just finished packing. "Got everything we need?"

"Yup, everything's in the bag," said Hiccup.

"Too bad Serenade can't come," said Rapunzel as she looked at her dragon.

"I know, but Toothless put her in charge of the dragons while we're gone," said Hiccup as he got on the saddle and brought out his hand to Rapunzel.

"Thank you," smiled Rapunzel as she grabbed Hiccup's hand and sat behind him on the saddle.

"You ready for this," Hiccup asked his wife.

"Of course I am," said Rapunzel with a giggle and wrapped her arms around Hiccup as Toothless spread his wings and bolted into the air. _"Now I see why Hiccup wanted me to wear something else besides my dress."_

The King, the Queen, the citizens and the dragons of Corona watched as the Night Fury flew away with Hiccup and Rapunzel and everyone cheered as the trio disappeared in the horizon.

Up in the sky, Hiccup, Rapunzel and Toothless were having a blast with Toothless doing some aerial maneuvers. They even went above the clouds every now and then.

"This is the best flight ever," cheered Rapunzel as she held onto Hiccup.

"We're just getting started so hold on tight," said Hiccup through his helmet.

Rapunzel immediately did so as Toothless flapped his wings more frequently, which caused him to increase his speed and brought them down much closer to sea while flying at the same pace.

"That's so cool," cheered Rapunzel.

"This is just the beginning. Hang on for a roll," said Hiccup.

Toothless had already spotted the group of Thunderdrums. Hiccup locked the tail into gliding position, and Rapunzel squealed in excitement and held on tightly as Toothless did a barrel roll under a Thunderdrum's wing. He then flew towards the sky and Rapunzel noticed a couple of Timberjacks.

"That was amazing," said Rapunzel.

"If you thought that amazing, then get ready for something totally crazy," said Hiccup as he locked Toothless' tail into gliding position and unhooked his metal foot from the stirrup. "Hold on to the saddle… tight.

Rapunzel didn't need to be told twice and got a hold on the saddle as Hiccup slid sideways off of Toothless. Her eyes widened at the sight of her husband free falling, but her thoughts were interrupted when Toothless dove after Hiccup.

Soon, the three of them could see the ocean through the clouds, telling Hiccup and Toothless to deploy their secret weapons. Hiccup grabbed two hoops that were connected to his feet. Once he pulled them, a pair of leather wings were revealed, and he began to glide almost perfectly alongside Toothless. The Night Fury spread his wings almost at the same time and began to glide above him, Rapunzel on his back.

Rapunzel watched as Hiccup flipped a switch on his chest, opening a fin on his back that gave him the chance to level out. She looked amazed that Hiccup could accomplish the task so fly like a dragon.

"This is amazing," cheered Hiccup.

As they flew through a cloud, they came face–to–face with a series of rocks jutting from the sea. That's when Hiccup realized that the rocks were coming in too fast.

"No longer amazing! Toothless," Hiccup called out his dragon.

"I can catch you, but what about Rapunzel," Toothless asked his rider.

"Rapunzel, get on Toothless' head and he'll launch you to me," Hiccup said to Rapunzel.

"Okay, I'll try," said Rapunzel.

The princess did as instruct and got on Toothless' head. The Night Fury brought his head down as possible and then suddenly raised it up, sending her flying off his head and towards Hiccup. At the last second, Toothless blasted the rocks just ahead of them, then managed to catch Rapunzel, and wrap her and Hiccup in his wings as they flew through it.

The obliterated peak rained down around them as Toothless emerged from the cloud of debris from the rock formation and hurtled into the trees of a neighboring peak. Toothless tumbled down the uneven terrain, and finally came to rest on a small plateau, and only seconds passed before Hiccup and Rapunzel emerged from the cocoon of Toothless' wings.

"That came out of nowhere," said Hiccup and looked at Rapunzel. "Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah, I think I am," said Rapunzel with a smile.

"That's good to know," Hiccup sighed with relief and walked up to the edge of the cliff. "Well, we definitely found a new land."

"The view is amazing," said Rapunzel as she walked up to Hiccup.

In front of them was a whole new landscape, one they've never seen before in their life; tall cliffs and sea–stacks adorned with swaying gold birch trees basking in the dappled afternoon sunlight, and white looming mountains in the background. Hiccup them looked at Toothless.

"You know, bud, we really need to work on your solo gliding," said Hiccup. "That locked–up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, huh?"

This statement annoyed Toothless and the dragon whacked Hiccup with his tail.

"Oh, so you demand an apology," asked Hiccup. "Is that why you're pouting, you big baby–boo?"

"I'm not a baby," grumped Toothless.

"Well, try this on," said Hiccup as he tried wrestle Toothless, but the Night Fury didn't seem to be fazed at all. "Are you feeling it yet? Picking all my heartfelt remorse?"

Rapunzel giggled at her husband's failing attempt to wrestle down Toothless.

The Night Fury stood up and walked up to edge of the cliff. Hiccup was dangling helpless on Toothless' neck.

"Oh, come on," said Hiccup. "You wouldn't hurt a one–legged…" He looks down, seeing the precipitous drop below. "Ah! You're right! You're right! You win! You win!"

Toothless chuckled a little as he backed away from the edge of the cliff and flipped them down over so that Hiccup was lying down on the ground and they began to romp with each other.

"He's down! And it's ugly," declared Hiccup while throwing mock punches at the Night Fury and Toothless retaliated by making feline taps on Hiccup's head.

Rapunzel watched the two with a smile. Hiccup and Toothless might be different species, but right now, they were acting like brothers. She knew Hiccup and Toothless better than everyone and has seen their bond growing stronger these past 6 years.

"Dragons and Vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter–," said Hiccup when Toothless dropped his large weight onto him, squeezing the air out of Hiccup.

Rapunzel got worried for her husband, but before she could say a thing, Toothless started to groom Hiccup by licking his face and covering him in slobber.

"Gaaaaagh," Hiccup cried out as he fought to get free and Rapunzel couldn't resist giggling. "You know that doesn't wash out."

Hiccup finally managed to get on his feet and tried to shake as much as saliva as he could.

Toothless began to laugh as he was obviously pleased with himself, but stopped when he got hit in the face with some of his saliva, and started to lick himself clean. As the dragon's saliva dried on his flight suit, Hiccup brought his attention back to the new land that was stretched out before them, then he reached beneath his chest plate and took out a leather–bound book. Hiccup unfolded and flattened it out to reveal an explorers' map, modified with added strips in every direction to accommodate their ever–expending world as the drawing indicated new lands, tribes and many new dragons.

Rapunzel stood quietly and could only watch in awe when she saw the map. She knew Hiccup and Toothless had travelled to a lot of lands, but she didn't expect them to be this many. At least now she knew why every time they returned from a journey, they always brought at least two new dragon species with them. The last time, they brought a few Triple Strikes and even a Skrill.

Hiccup peeled a fresh page of paper from a hidden fold in the flap under his right gauntlet and held it out for Toothless to lick it with his saliva to glue a new section onto the map in the far southeast. Hiccup affixed the moistened page to the map's outer edge, then he sharpened his charcoal pencil with a dagger from his left gauntlet, and checked his compass for alignment.

"So, what should we name it," Hiccup asked his dragon, who quickly made himself preoccupied as he gnawed under his wing for a moment.

"I guess that means 'Itchy Armpit'," said Rapunzel as chuckled at Toothless.

"Well, 'Itchy Armpit' it is then," said Hiccup before he started to carefully draw Itchy Armpit's outline as he still felt the energy he got from their adrenaline–fueled flight and silly playtime with Toothless.

"Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows… maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury," Hiccup supposed. "Wouldn't that be something?"

"You really think there could be more Night Furies," asked Toothless as he sniffed the map.

"Hiccup, I'm sure there are more Night Furies out there," said Rapunzel as she placed a hand over his chest. "You just haven't searched far enough."

Rapunzel wanted to kiss him, but remembered that there was still some of Toothless' saliva on his face.

"Maybe you're right, Rapunzel, but…," Hiccup trailed off as he eyed the horizon keenly. "Y'know, there is something out there right now, and whatever it is it's not a Night Fury."

Rapunzel gave him a questioning look, but didn't wait for an answer as she turned the way he was looking at and saw a column of black smoke rising from the distance.

To be continued…

 **Hey, everyone. I'm so sorry for the delay, but I was ill for about 2 weeks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll TRY to post the next by the end of the month, if not, then some time in December. With this chapter starts the HTTYD2 arc. Of course there'll some changes for obvious reasons. And don't worry, there won't be any character death in the story. That's all I've got say for now. See you all next time and until then, have a nice day.**

 **R &R **


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14: Meet the Dragon Trappers

The trio flew over the fjord, winding deep through undulating crimson and gold forests until the autumn colors suddenly gave away to charred timbers with nothing but ash and wafting smoke. Rapunzel started to feel a little uneasy from all the burned trees, but she only got curious of what had happened here.

Hiccup and Toothless flew deeper through the hazy terrain until they saw something the likes of which none of them have ever seen before: a massive tower of blue ice. Hiccup has seen Elza's ice powers, but this was on a whole new level. The sight of this icy explosion caused everyone's eyes to widen in astonishment, but Toothless continued to fly closer and go through the suspended remains of the buildings which were frozen in mid–destruction. Toothless spotted a pair of footsteps that were practically the size of houses left in the muddy shoreline below, and Rapunzel seemed to notice them too, and thought that this could've been done by a dragon and she didn't want to see the dragon that had done this.

"Hiccup, I'm a little scared," Rapunzel whispered in Hiccup ear and hugged him tighter.

"Don't worry about a thing. We'll just see what happened here and leave," said Hiccup, trying to comfort his wife before looking at Toothless. "What do you think, bud?"

"I don't know. It's true there are dragons with ice powers as well as Rapunzel's cousin, but this is nothing like their ice. I can tell that it was done by a dragon, but not what species it was," said Toothless.

As they crested the ice formations, Hiccup became so deep in thought that he didn't notice a crew of men at the stern of a moored ship below, but Rapunzel spotted them.

"Hiccup, look out," shouted Rapunzel as she quickly pointed at the crew, and Hiccup saw that a few of those men were standing right behind a stern–mounted cannon. 

"Fire," one of the shouted, and a projectile was instantly fired from the cannon, and it soon unfurled into a net, which was fast–approaching Hiccup and Toothless.

Although the boys managed to dart out of the way, Rapunzel wasn't so lucky as she got tangled in the net, causing her to fall off of Toothless.

"Rapunzel," exclaimed Hiccup as Toothless dove after the princess.

Hiccup took a device he called Inferno out and threw at Rapunzel. The princess managed to catch it before igniting it and sliced through the net. Toothless increased his speed and caught Rapunzel in his claws, before spreading his wings to slow down their fall.

Unfortunately, they were too close to the ground so Hiccup had Toothless land, which caused nearly every men to draw their weapons at them.

"Soil my britches… that is a Night Fury. Thought they were all gone for good," said a large, raven haired man, who Hiccup assumed was the leader. "Looks like our luck's had turn for a better, lads! Don't think Drago has one of those in his dragon army."

"Dragon army," asked Rapunzel quietly as she stood behind Hiccup.

"Look, we don't want any trouble," said Hiccup as he held Inferno tightly.

"Ha! You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits," shouted the leader as he pointed up to the icy destruction above them.

"Wait… you think we did this," asked Hiccup.

"Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without do–gooder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them," said the leader, still sounding as hostile as ever.

"What do–gooder…," Hiccup trailed off as he took a moment to process what the leader just told them. "There are other dragon riders?"

"You mean other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me," said the leader as walked closer to Hiccup and Rapunzel, while Toothless snarled protectively. "You may have an ice–spitting dragon on your side, but we've got a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist?"

"Drago what–fist? Does anything you say make sense," asked Hiccup as he thought that everything he heard from this man was all kinds of weird.

"He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow," said one dragon trapper.

"And Drago don't take well to excuses," said another trapper.

"This is what he gave me the last time I showed up empty–handed," said the leader as he split his tunic, revealing a large branding–iron scar on his torso, in the shape of a dragon skull, split by a sword.

Seeing the scar caused Hiccup to grimace, and the expression on Toothless' face didn't change at all, while Rapunzel couldn't help but feel some sympathy for the man.

"Look we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice–spitting dragon, or your lunatic boss and his dragon army," said Hiccup. "Just lower your weapons so by best friend won't blast and we'll go, strange, hostile person whom we've never met."

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Eret. Son of Eret," the leader introduced as he bowed playfully before pulling a dagger from his back, which only aggravated Toothless. "Finest dragon trapper alive. After all not just anyone can capture a Night Fury."

Eret pointed his dagger at Toothless, who roared a warning.

"Time to get away from these freaks," Toothless told his best friend and Hiccup nodded.

"And this is Toothless. He says we're going, now," said Hiccup as Rapunzel got on the saddle, while Hiccup sprayed Zippleback gas from Inferno around them before igniting it the gas, which caused the trappers to run for cover.

Hiccup used the moment to get on Toothless, and by the time Eret got back on his feet, he saw Toothless flying away, carrying Hiccup and Rapunzel out of reach of their arrows.

"You'll never hold on to that dragon, you hear me!? Drago is coming for them all," shouted Eret.

Although the whole experience left him a little shaken, Hiccup was sure that he'd recover for the most part, but there was someone else he was concerned for.

"Are you okay, Rapunzel," Hiccup asked his wife.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," said Rapunzel before kissing Hiccup's cheek. "So what are we going to do now?"

"We've got to find out more about that Drago guy and I know just the person to get information from," said Hiccup.

"Really? Who," asked Rapunzel even if she already had a feeling who they were gonna ask.

"My dad must've heard of him. Toothless, Rapunzel, we're going to Berk," said Hiccup a little nervously.

"Never liked that place, but since your dad is the only one we can answers from, then let's do it," said Toothless as he flew towards Berk.

"What do you thing the villagers will do when they see us," asked Rapunzel.

"Only one way to find out," said Hiccup.

To be continued…

 **Hey, everyone. I'm back with another chapter. Obviously, this'll be the last chapter for 2019. The next one will be out in late January or early February. Now that the story has reached the arc of the second movie, I want to point out that there will be NO CHARACTER DEATH besides the Bewilderbeast at the nest. Stay tuned to find out what's gonna happen. I'll see you all next time. Until then, have a nice day.**

 **R &R**


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15: Welcome to Berk

Hiccup, Rapunzel and Toothless have being flying for a few more hours before they finally spotted an island up ahead.

"That's Berk over there," said Hiccup and sighed. "Won't it feel weird to set foot on that island after 6 years?"

"Hey, I'm sure everything will be okay," said Rapunzel as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll be there for just a few minutes to find your dad, tell us what he knows about that Drago guy and we'll leave," said Toothless.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," said Hiccup and Toothless sped up towards Berk.

Speaking of Berk, the Hairy Hooligans were not having the best day as they were spending another day of rebuilding after a mess left by Snotlout and the twins. Stoick was starting to get tired from the trio's pranks. For the past few days, they managed to sink one of the fishing ships, catapulted a boulder that nearly destroyed the Great Hall and because of them all the animals have stampeded all around the island, which took the villagers nearly 3 days to calm down. And this time, they actually put eggs in every house not realizing that those were dragon eggs and explode. The result, dozens of newborn dragons and nearly every house in the village destroyed, and because most of the newborns were Changewings, adult dragons came in to get them, which caused Stoick's house to get sprayed with acid.

And speaking of the chief, he was walking around the village with his best friend, Gobber.

"Of all the irresponsible things those three could do, they had to bring EXPLODING DRAGON EGGS in the village," said Stoick furious.

"And those Changewings were not easy to deal with," said Gobber. "Good thing Fishlegs figured out why they're here before things got out of control."

"They got out of control the moment those eggs started exploding like fireworks," said Stoick.

They made two more steps when they heard a familiar roar from afar.

"Is that what I think it is," asked Gobber.

"NIGHT FURY," shouted a random villager and everyone started to panic.

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN," roared Stoick before looking at Gobber. "What are the chances of encountering a Night Fury during the day?"

"Nearly impossible. You don't think it's Hiccup's Night Fury, right," asked Gobber and Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins showed up.

"Chief, we heard the roar," said Astrid. "It's a Night Fury, right?"

"No doubt about it," said Stoick as he looked at the sky and saw the dragon approaching the island.

"It's headed this way," said Fishlegs.

"Let's take it down," said a villager.

"No! No one will do a thing until I give the word," said Stoick.

"Stoick, that's a Night Fury! It's going to kill us all if we don't do something," said Spitelout.

"And I said to wait for my word," said Stoick.

Soon, the dragon was above the village and began to descent, and eventually landed in the center allowing Hiccup, who was wearing his helmet, and Rapunzel to get off the saddle.

"Welcome, Hiccup," said Stoick much to the shock of everyone.

Hiccup took off his helmet and everyone gasped in shock when they saw the former heir.

"Hey, dad," greeted Hiccup.

"It's good to see you again, lad," said Gobber as he went up to Hiccup and gave him a hug, which Hiccup returned.

"It's good to see you, too, Gobber," said Hiccup as he pulled himself away from the hug and looked at Stoick. "We need to talk."

"Look, if this is about the dragon eggs Snotlout and the twins brought in the village, I can explain," said Stoick.

"I'm not here to talk about dragon…eggs," said Hiccup before he looked at the mentioned trio. "You brought dragon eggs to Berk!? Are you crazy?!"

"That explains why this place is in ruins," said Rapunzel.

"It looks to me that those three are nothing but troublemakers," said Toothless.

"Look, we'll talk about those eggs later. Now, we have something important to discus with you," said Hiccup.

"And what is that," asked Astrid.

"Okay, so, Rapunzel and I were going on our honeymoon when we saw that fort covered in ice. There were people there, who weren't very friendly," said Hiccup.

"Really? Your Night Fury didn't send them running in fear," asked Gobber.

"Not at all. Those guys were trappers. Dragon trappers," said Rapunzel.

"Why are you telling us this," asked Stoick.

"Because they're building a dragon army for a guy who I think you've heard of," said Hiccup.

"And what's his name," asked Stoick.

"Drago Bludvist," said both Hiccup and Rapunzel, and Stoick paled at what the mention of that name.

"Gods, no," muttered Stoick, but Hiccup, Rapunzel and Toothless heard him.

"You know him, sir," asked Rapunzel and Stoick nodded.

"Unfortunately I do," said Stoick. "But I wouldn't go looking for him if I were you."

"Why? Is he that much dangerous," asked Rapunzel.

"Dangerous will be putting it lightly," said Stoick and sighed.

"Tell us, dad," said Hiccup and Stoick nodded.

"Years ago there was a great gathering of the chieftains to discuss the dragon problem we all faced. In our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people devoted to free mankind from the tyranny of dragons. He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and he alone could keep us safe if we chose to bow down and follow him. We laughed in his face, but then he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out: Then see how well you do without me. Suddenly, the rooftop burst into flames and dragons started to breathe fire all over the room," said Stoick.

Hiccup, Rapunzel and Toothless couldn't stop starring at Stoick.

"I was the only one to escape," added Stoick.

No one knew what to say. Hiccup had a feeling that Drago was dangerous, but he didn't know Drago could control dragons.

"Men who kill with no mercy cannot be reasoned with," said Stoick before looking at Hiccup, Rapunzel and Toothless. "But if you three really want to go find that man, you need to be prepared for a war. I'll pray to Thor you don't find that man, but if you do put an end to his tyranny. Hiccup, you're the only one who can stop him, but be careful."

"Don't worry, dad. We'll find Drago and put an end to everything," said Hiccup with determination before turning to Rapunzel and Toothless. "You two ready?"

"I've got your back, brother," said Toothless.

"I'll be there for you. Every step of the way," said Rapunzel before kissing Hiccup on the cheek.

"Then let's go," said Hiccup as he got on Toothless' back, followed by Rapunzel, and looked at his father. "We'll let you know when it's all over."

"Thank you, Hiccup, and good luck," said Stoick and Toothless spread his wings, and took off. "You'll need it."

"Do you think he can do it, Stoick," asked Gobber as he approached his best friend.

"I don't think, Gobber. I _know_ Hiccup can do it. His bond with the Night Fury is what he needs to succeed," said Stoick before walking away to his house. _"Please, Thor, look after my son and his friends."_

To be continued…

 **Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for making you wait so long. My parents were out of the city for nearly 2 weeks and I had to look after my little sister, and I barely had free time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be posted some time in March. I'll see you all next time. Until then, have a nice day.**


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16: A Mother Never Forgets

Hiccup, Rapunzel and Toothless have been for hours and they still haven't found any sign of Draco or his men.

"Where could they be," asked Rapunzel.

"I don't know," said Hiccup with a sigh. "But I promise, I won't let anything happen to you guys."

"Aren't I suppose to protect you since I'm the one who breathes fire," asked Toothless.

"And what if Draco somehow takes control of you," Hiccup asked his best friend.

"He can try," said Toothless.

While the two were talking, Rapunzel noticed a shadow rising from the clouds beneath them.

"Um, Hiccup, what's that," asked Rapunzel, getting Hiccup's attention while pointing to the shadow below them.

Hiccup and Rapunzel look at the shadow, which rises above the clouds and the duo notice a person, wearing a horned mask. The person was holding a crooked staff and a shield.

"Hiccup, who's that," asked Rapunzel, a little intimidated by the mysterious person as she holds on to Hiccup.

"I wish I knew," said Hiccup as the person sinks in the clouds. "Toothless, hold for a second. No sudden moves."

Suddenly, a huge dragon emerges from the clouds with the person from before on its back. The person points its staff at the trio and the dragon hovers in front of them. The dragon's wings split and instead of two there are four wings flapping in sync.

"Is that a Stormcutter," Rapunzel asked Hiccup.

"It sure is," said Hiccup with a nod.

"If it makes one wrong move, I'm gonna roast it from the inside," threatened Toothless.

"Let's save the roasting for now," said Hiccup.

Unfortunately, while Hiccup and Rapunzel were in a staring contest with the mysterious person, Toothless heard another roar and turned his head to see a dragon closing in and grabbing Hiccup in his arms, out of Rapunzel's grasp.

"Rapunzel! Toothless," calls Hiccup as he was being carried away by the mysterious person.

"HICCUP," screamed Rapunzel as she and Toothless pummeled down.

The princess snapped out of her fear and managed to find the pedals for Toothless' tail and open it up, thanks to which Toothless flew upwards right before they could land in the cold water.

"Okay, Toothless, let's go rescue Hiccup from that guy," said Rapunzel with determination.

"That guy will be sorry if he does something to my best friend," said Toothless.

Rapunzel didn't need Hiccup for translation to understand what Toothless' roar meant: _"Do something to him and you'll be very sorry!"_

Meanwhile, as Hiccup was being carried by the dragon, he looked at the mysterious person.

"Hey, you may have got me, but my dragon and my wife are gonna find us. No one has managed to escape from my Night Fury," shouted Hiccup. "And let's not forget that I'm the Prince of Corona and my wife is the Princess. If I were you, I wouldn't want to start a war against a kingdom with thousands of dragons so you better let me go and you can continue on your way, wherever that is!"

However, the rider didn't listen. They flew through the icebergs until they reached a massive ice fortress. They went through a series of tunnels and entered a large cave. The dragon dropped Hiccup and he rolled on his feet trying to pacify the creatures surrounding him.

"If you're trying to intimidate me, it's not going to work," said Hiccup while looking around for the mysterious person. "And you better tell me why you brought me here before Rapunzel and Toothless arrive and you don't want to piss off a Night Fury."

Hiccup looked around the dragons and brought out Inferno. He activated it and started swinging it in front of one of the dragons. The rider watched as the dragons followed the glow of the sword, calming down. The flames of the sword began to die down, so he switched it off and took a capsule from his ankle hostler that he put inside the device. He spun low to the ground, releasing a green gas that he ignited to make the dragons back off. He then stood up and cautiously approached the dragon with his palm up. Before he could touch it, the rider jumped inside the circle.

"Oh, there you are," said Hiccup, looking at the rider. "Okay, who are you? Are you Drago Bludvist? Do you even understand anything I'm saying?"

The rider, who so far has been analyzing Hiccup, swung its staff, but before he could slam it on the ground, a familiar Plasma Blast lands between Hiccup and the rider.

"Now you're in trouble," Hiccup told the rider, who jumped slightly back from the surprise blast.

Hiccup looked at the way he was dragged in and saw Toothless flying in with Rapunzel on his back.

"Hiccup," shouted Rapunzel as she went up to him as soon as Toothless landed on the ground and hugged him tight. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Don't worry about me. I've been in worse situations," said Hiccup as he kissed his wife on the forehead.

"Did that freak hurt you? If he did, he'll be very sorry," said Toothless with concern and anger in his voice.

"It's okay, Toothless. I'm okay," said Hiccup as he rubbed the Night Fury on the head, calming the dragon down before looking at the rider. "I don't think whoever that is can even talk cause he or she hasn't said a word."

"Well, he better start talking now before I blast him," threatened Toothless while looking at the mysterious rider.

"What did I tell you," Hiccup told the rider. "Now, I suggest you start explaining yourself cause my dragon is not very patient."

The person crouched, dropping the staff and shield, as it crawled on four limps to them. The trio backed away with Toothless snarling all the way. The rider leaned closer with its hand and twists it to the side. Unexpectedly, Toothless did the same crooning in delight. The rider stroked his jaw and then moved to Hiccup. The youth watched the hand warily as he backed away uncomfortably as he realized the rider wanted to touch him. The rider's finger was about to touch him, but suddenly its hand got wrapped by hair, preventing it from moving. The rider looked at where the hair came from and was surprised to see it was Rapunzel's hair.

"Don't touch my husband," said Rapunzel with a low voice.

The rider analyzed her and brought out a dagger to cut her hair, but before the blade could make contact with the blonde hair, a flaming sword stopped it. The rider looked at Hiccup's angry expression and backed away a little. Hiccup grabbed the rider by its armor and glared at him.

"No one touches her hair," said Hiccup, angrily.

The closeness between the two was enough for the rider to notice a scar on Hiccup's chin causing him to gasp.

"Hiccup," asked the rider, surprising Hiccup and Rapunzel.

"So you CAN talk," said Hiccup as he let go of the rider, who backed away. "Alright, who are you?"

Instead of answering, the rider removed the mask, revealing a beautiful woman in her forties, shocking Hiccup and Rapunzel.

"That's definitely NOT Drago," Rapunzel whispered to Hiccup as she removed her hair from the woman's hand.

"C–could it be? After all these years…how is it possible," asked the woman.

"Eh, should I…should I know you," asked Hiccup as Rapunzel wrapped her arms around him.

"No…you were only a babe. But a mother never forgets," said the woman, now revealed as his mother.

Hiccup gasped as he backed away with Rapunzel holding on to him in pure shock.

To be continued…

 **Hey, everybody. I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it's a little late, but I had some personal things to deal with. I don't know when the next chapter will be updated, but it'll definitely be in May. I'll see you all next time and until then, have a nice day and be aware of that goddamn virus.**

 **R &R**


End file.
